L'amnésie de Marinette
by Altaryas
Summary: " Sept longues années, j'ai actuellement vingt deux ans et l'heureux père d'un petit garçon de sept ans. Je ne connais pas l'identité de sa mère, un matin Nathalie l'a trouvé devant la porte de ma demeure avec un mot. "
1. Hugo

Je suis désolée pour les fautes, les oublis et tout ça, mais j'étais préssée d'écrire cet O.S donc je n'ai fait attention à rien.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

[PDV Adrien]

Sept longues années, j'ai actuellement vingt deux ans et l'heureux père d'un petit garçon de sept ans. Je ne connais pas l'identité de sa mère, un matin Nathalie l'a trouvé devant la porte de ma demeure avec un mot.

« Cher Adrien,

Je pense que tu as totalement oublié notre aventure, et je trouverai ça compréhensible.

Mais voici cet enfant, c'est ton fils légitime. Je ne peux pas m'en occupé mais toi, Adrien, tu le peux. Disons que je ne t'en laisse pas vraiment le choix.

Il s'appelle Hugo est sa date de naissance c'est le 4 juin de cette année, enfin tu trouveras dans le panier son carnet de naissance, j'ai tout mis à ton nom.

Merci de t'occuper de Hugo. »

Je n'avais que quinze ans à l'époque et effectivement, je ne me suis jamais souvenue d'une quelconque autre relation que celle que je menais avec Ladybug, mais elle n'a jamais été au courant de ma double identité, elle qui était très à cheval sur cette règle. Sept longues années que Ladybug à disparu, que le Papillon a été vaincu et que j'ai raccroché mon rôle de Chat Noir. Je me souviens ce qui c'est passé quand Nathalie m'a apporté l'enfant, mon père a tout de suite insister a faire un test de paternité qui c'est avéré positif. Je m'étais fait passer un savon et il voulait même le mettre à la DASS. Heureusement que j'ai pu le garder à force de persuasions et de démonstrations, et par « démonstrations » j'entends par-là que j'avais encore mes pouvoirs de Chat Noir et mon père a réalisé à quel point j'étais grand pour mon âge. Il a accepté que je garder Hugo, personne ne sait qui est sa mère mais dans la famille on l'aime tous, maman aurait pu être fier de moi, Nathalie m'a beaucoup aidé dans l'apprentissage de l'éducation d'un enfant, mon père c'est chargé de lui offrir des vêtements de sa ligne et moi je m'occupe du reste : l'éducation, l'aprentissage, l'école... Il est hors de question que ce petit subisse la même chose que mon père m'a fait passer.

Sept ans, Hugo est déjà à l'école primaire, ça passe vite sept ans. Il est blond et les yeux vairons vert à droite, bleu à gauche. Beaucoup l'apprécie mais lui n'apprécie guère son entourage, d'après les maîtresses, depuis son arrivé à l'école primaire il reste dans son coin, parle très peu, il est très bon en cours mais ne s'ouvre pas assez. Et le soir-même dès que j'essaye d'engager la conversation avec lui il me répond la même chose : « Ils sont différents de nous. »

Neuf semaines se sont écoulés depuis son entrée en CM1, les vacances de la Toussaint viennent de prendre fin et même si Hugo est content de retourner à l'école pour moi c'est synonyme de reprise d'école aussi. Je continue toujours à faire du mannequinat mais je mène à côté des études de chimie et une vie de père de famille, heureusement que je n'ai plus à endossé le rôle de Chat Noir, sinon ce serait le décès pour moi... Ce jour-là le 3 novembre, quand je suis venu chercher Hugo il était étrange : il souriait et bondissait.

« - Bon sang fiston, ils t'ont donné une double ration à la cantine ou quoi ?

\- Non ! Il y a une nouvelle Tatie à l'école qui est arrivée aujourd'hui, elle est tellement gentille !

\- Oh vraiment ? En quoi est-elle plus gentille que les autres Taties ?

\- J'étais dans mon coin dans la cours en train de regarder les oiseaux et cette dame est venue.

\- La nouvelle Tatie ?

\- Oui ! Elle c'est mise à ma hauteur et m'a tendue une brique de lait chocolaté !

\- Oh, qu'elle générosité.

\- Elle m'a expliqué que pour elle aussi c'était pas facile de s'intégrer aux autres Taties, mais qu'elle finira par y arriver car elle a soif de connaissance !

\- Et qu'as-tu répondu ?

\- Après elle a dit qu'il fallait que j'en fasse de même, que je devais aller de moi-même vers les autres et ne pas rester seul.

\- C'est ce que je lui dis depuis le début de l'année dernière... pensais-je.

\- Et après elle est partie vers les autres enfants.

\- Cette Tatie a l'air en effet géniale.

\- J'ai hâte de la revoir demain ! »

Je me demande bien qui pouvait avoir autant de pouvoirs psychique pour changer mon fils du tout au tout. Dans tout les cas, peut importe qui est cette femme, je suis content qu'elle aide mon fils. Une semaine c'est écoulée et chaque jour Hugo ne fait que parler de cette nouvelle Tatie, il l'aime énormément et visiblement cet amour est réciproque. Je ne vous le cache pas : je veux voir cette femme, voir à quoi elle ressemble, pouvoir mettre un nom et un visage sur cette gentillesse incarnée. D'après Hugo, ils passent la plupart de leur temps ensemble lors de la pause déjeuné, ils discutent, jouent avec les autre enfants, et réconforte Hugo quand il se blesse. Je vais vraiment finir par croire qu'une relation mère-fils c'est installé parmi les deux, mais ce serait vraisemblablement impossible. N'est-ce pas ?

« - Bonjour Madame Bustier.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Agreste, que nous vaut l'honneur de cette visite à l'heure du déjeuner ?

\- Je viens voir mon fils.

\- C'est pas vrai, tu as réussit à te libéré pour la pause juste pour voir ton fils ?

\- Je suis un bon père Caroline ? Que veux-tu ?

\- C'est vrai, quand je pense encore à ton époque du collège, qu'elle paire tu faisais avec Alya et Nino !

\- C'est du passé malheureusement, Alya et moi avons rompu les contacts quand Nino s'en est allé...

\- C'est dommage, vous étiez si proche du temps de Ladybug et Chat Noir.

\- La belle époque n'est-il point ?

\- Viens, allons dans la cours, ton fils devrait être présent normalement. »

Cette femme n'a jamais changé, elle était ma professeur de français au collège Françoise-Dupont, Caroline Bustier est maintenant une directrice d'école aimée. Nous nous dirigeons tous les deux vers l'entrée de la cours et elle me laisse entrer la première. J'entends ainsi mon prénom affectif retentir d'un petit garçon courant droit sur moi. Je me tourne vers mon fils et me baisse pour l'attraper dans mes bras.

« - Papa ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Hé bien ton papa a réussit à se libéré pour la pause pour venir voir son fils adoré.

\- C'est génial, tu vas pouvoir rencontrer Marinette !

\- Marinette ? »

Hugo se décolle et m'entraîne vers une charmante jeune femme aux yeux céruléens magnifique et une chevelure bleutée élégante. Pour le coup j'en reste sans voix. Hugo me lâche la manche pour aller contre les jambes de cette jeune femme. Il fit part de ma présence et elle tourna son regard profond vers le mien.

« - Tatie ! Regarde qui est arrivé !

\- Vous devez être son père, je me trompe ?

\- C'est exact... Et vous la nouvelle Tatie dont mon fils me parle si souvent ?

\- Je m'appelle Marinette, enchantée. Votre fils est vraiment adorable, vous êtes un papa très chanceux.

\- Je m'appelle Adrien, enchanté de même. J'ai de la chance que vous soyez arrivé surtout, sans vous je ne sais pas si mon fils aurait pu être aussi détendu avec les autres enfants. Vous êtes un rayon de soleil dans nos vies. »

Oh bon seigneur, cette femme est magnifique... Je ne pensais pas qu'il était possible de mettre dans un seul et même corps une voix d'ange et un sourire de toute beauté. Tiens ? Mes yeux me jouent des tours où elle vient de rougir à ma phrase ? Ce que cette couleur lui va bien. Ressaisit-toi mon vieux ! Hugo s'en va vers les autres élèves sous le regard protecteur de cette Marinette.

« - Votre fils m'aime beaucoup, je me demande s'il ne va pas trop souffrir le jour où je devrais partir.

\- Je pense que si, vous savez... Vous êtes la seule femme qu'il aime le plus, donc pour lui c'est important. Moi-même je n'ai que très peu connu ma mère.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? Votre fils ne connais pas sa mère ?

\- Non, sans rien vous cacher, il m'a été déposé il y a sept ans devant la porte de ma maison avec un papier disant que j'étais le père.

\- Sept ans ? Quel hasard, il y a sept ans j'ai perdue la mémoire à cause d'un grave accident, je ne me souviens de rien, ni de ma famille, mes amis, ma vie antérieur, je me suis réveillée en me souvenant de mon prénom, ma date de naissance et ma connaissance générale.

\- Il c'est passé beaucoup de chose il y a sept ans pour nous deux visiblement.

\- Oui... Suis-je bête ! Si ça vous dérange que je m'occupe de Hugo vous pouvez me le dire je-

\- Surtout pas, en faite j'aimerai vous faire une proposition. Si je suis venu aujourd'hui ce n'est pas que pour voir mon fils, mais pour vous rencontrer vous.

\- Moi ? Pourtant je-

\- Mon fils ne me parle que de vous, j'ai donc développé ce sentiment de vous voir. »

OK, c'est définitif cette femme me plaît. Et ces rougeurs qui prennent la place de la couleur laiteuse de sa peau quand je la complimente... Magnifique, il est hors de question que je laisse un tel bijou s'en aller, pour mon fils comme pour moi.

« - Que... Qu'était donc votre... Votre proposition ?

\- Je travaille beaucoup ces derniers temps et ça devient compliqué pour moi de venir chercher mon fils en temps et en heure.

\- Vous travailler dans quoi ?

\- Je pose pour mon père. »

Oh mais c'est pas vrai, est-ce qu'elle vient tout juste de s'empourprer en réalisant quelque chose ? Ce que je ne donnerai pas pour pouvoir lire dans ses pensées à l'instant présent... Elle me trouve peut-être bizarre aussi...

« - Et je suis aussi étudiant à côté, alors je voulais savoir si ça ne vous embêterez pas de pouvoir garder Hugo.

\- Le... Le garder... ?!

\- Voici mon numéro, appelez-moi dès que vous aurez réfléchis à ma proposition. »

Je met une carte de visite dans la poche de la veste de Marinette et m'approche de Hugo. Je l'embrasse et le salut avant de m'en aller. Est-ce que c'est vraiment arrivé ? Est-ce que j'ai vraiment eu un coup de foudre pour cette femme ? Est-ce que lui ai vraiment proposé d'être la baby-sitter de mon fils ? Est-ce que j'ai vraiment osé lui donner ma carte avec mes coordonnés ? C'est pas vrai ! Elle doit me prendre pour un fou, j'en suis sûr... Pire ! Elle doit croire que je la drague ! … Ce qui n'est pas complètement faux...

Deux jours, j'ai du attendre deux jours à angoissé.

« Bonjour, c'est Marinette.

J'aimerai pouvoir vous voir aujourd'hui au Brasserie de la Place à midi pour en discuter. »

Ce n'est qu'un SMS, mais elle m'a répondue ! « Elle m'a donné un rendez-vous ! Un déjeuner rien que nous deux ! Qu'elle chance qu'aujourd'hui mon père ait insisté pour emmener Hugo au parc. Midi ? Bon sang c'est dans deux heures, mais qu'est-ce que je dois mettre très exactement ? C'est pas comme si c'était un rendez-vous amoureux c'est juste n rendez-vous comme pour un entretien d'embauche... » Après une longue réflexion je finit par prendre la première tenue qui vient et vais prendre une douche avant de m'habiller. Je cherche l'adresse du lieu de rendez-vous et m'y dirige, je me rend alors compte que j'ai plus de vingt minutes d'avance. Je soupire, c'est sûrement l'angoisse, mais pourtant je n'ai pas à l'être, ce n'est qu'un déjeuné entre deux adultes pour discuter travail, c'est pas comme si il y avait une quelconque chan-

[PDV Omniscient]

Adrien est subitement tiré de ses pensées, happé par une jeune femme arrivant. Des cheveux bleu marine lâchés, un maquillage très léger mais agréable, une robe bustier de couleur rouge avec des points noir, de fines jambes claires grâce au fin collant et des escarpins à ses pieds. Elle portait autour de son cou un petit collier simpliste mais faisant ressortir les yeux bleus. La jeune femme va s'installer à une table et appelle un serveur pour commander un verre d'eau. Adrien ne sait plus quoi faire, figé là, le visage rougit. Il ne sait plus quoi penser, il ne fait que la fixer, rougissant toujours plus.

[PDV Adrien]

Elle est là, elle est sublime, elle est aussi en avance, elle... Non mais stop mon vieux ! Ressaisis-toi, tu ne lui a même pas encore parler que tu perds déjà tout tes moyens ! Je m'approche de la terrasse et me dirige vers la table de Marinette, mon cœur bat à tout rompre et menace d'exploser. Elle m'aperçoit et me sourit. J'entends alors ma conscience me souhaiter bon courage. Je prend place en face d'elle.

« - Bon... Bonjour Marinette, vous êtes sublime.

\- Merci Adrien, vous n'êtes pas mal non plus. »

Un silence gêné survient alors. Qu'est-ce que je devrais lui dire ? Je n'en sais rien...

« - Alors... Est-ce que vous avez réfléchis à ma proposition ?

\- Oui, et j'ai décidé d'accepter. Je trouve que c'est triste qu'un enfant ne puisse pas connaître sa mère, alors... Même si je ne peux pas remplacer sa mère, je peux tout de même prendre soin de lui et le rendre heureux.

\- Oh mais vous pouvez devenir sa mère ça me dérange pas...

\- Pardon ? »

Oh la merde...

« - Non rien ! J'ai pensé à voix haute quelque chose d'absurde, je ne voulais pas dire ça, je voulais dire que... Heu... Merci d'accepter ma proposition pour Hugo heu... paniquais-je.

\- Vous me semblez nerveux... »

Elle approche sa main de la mienne et la prend. Mon cœur ne fait que s'accélérer et je le sais, je le vois qu'elle le ressent que je suis nerveux. Tremblotant légèrement je retire ma main de la sienne et tousse nerveusement.

« - A-Alors... Hugo aime... Il n'est pas difficile sur la nourriture et sur les activités, il... Il faut juste le tenir éloigné des roses, il en est allergique et une seule piqûre de ces ronces peut le mettre en danger de mort.

\- C'est... étrange comme allergie, mais promis il n'approchera pas une seule rose.

\- Il est aussi très attaché à sa peluche pour dormir, si je ne lui enlève pas du sac le matin avant d'aller à l'école il est capable de l'emporter.

\- Comme c'est mignon... Il aime les animaux ? Je possède un chat noir et je ne voudrais pas que ça se passe mal entre les deux...

\- J'adore les chats personnellement, et Hugo adore les animaux, mais voue une passion inné pour les reptiles, il est persuadé que les dragons existent quelque part dans le monde.

\- J'ai entendu dire qu'il-

\- Excusez-moi, puis-je prendre votre commande ? Demande le serveur.

\- Je vais prendre un plat du jour. Souris-je.

\- Deux. Enchérit-elle.

\- Entendu. S'en alla-t-il.

\- Tu voulais dire quoi ?

\- J'ai entendue dire qu'il y avait eu de la magie à une certaine époque ici, alors pourquoi pas des dragons ?

\- Ladybug et Chat Noir n'avaient rien de comparable à des dragons, pas même les vilains qu'ils devaient défaire.

\- « Ladybug et Chat Noir » ?

\- Ce sont d'anciens super héros, Ladybug a disparue du jour au lendemain sans laisser de trace ni même un au-revoir et quand à Chat Noir, il a persister quelques jours avant de s'évanouir dans la nature à son tour.

\- …

\- Mais enfin, c'est du passé. »

Parler de Ladybug m'arrache le cœur, c'était la seule femme que j'ai aimé de toute mon âme, on avait une relation plus que sérieuse, tout était parfait. Mais le fait qu'elle me quitte ce jour-là en me confiant ses boucles d'oreilles sans me dire où, pendant combien de temps, pourquoi elle s'en allait. M'en souvenir me fait remonter tout ses souvenirs et les larmes avec. Je les essuies incognito et commence à manger mon assiette chaudement arrivé. Le silence commence a devenir pesant...

« - Heum... Qu'est-ce qui vous a donné envie de travailler avec les enfants ? »

Je la regarde, elle semble surprise par ma question mais aussi à la fois gênée.

« - C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer, car moi-même je n'en suis pas certaine.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Après mon accident j'ai été endormie pendant quelques petites semaines, et à mon réveil les médecins m'ont avouer que j'étais enceinte avant mon accident. Seulement, je n'en ai aucun souvenir, est-ce que j'ai accouchée ? J'en sais rien, qui sais, j'ai peut-être un enfant, une famille quelque part, mais je ne m'en souviens pas. Alors j'ai décidé de travailler avec les enfants.

\- Il n'y a aucun moyen par n'importe quel test de sang pour retrouver l'enfant ?

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

\- Au moins pour retrouver vos parents...

\- Je ne sais pas, je n'en ai pas vraiment l'envie non plus.

\- Je comprend mieux maintenant pourquoi vous vous êtes autant attaché à Hugo. Il est comme le fils que vous... avez perdu ?

\- C'est ça, il n'a pas de mère, et je n'ai pas d'enfants, on se complète plutôt bien tout les deux !

\- Héhé. Tant que vous êtes tous les deux heureux ça me va. »

Le reste du repas se déroule calmement, rythmé par les quelques petites histoires que nous récitions pour apprendre plus sur l'autre. Une fois le repas terminé et payé, je l'ai raccompagner en bas de son immeuble.

[PDV Omniscient]

« Ce repas fut vraiment la meilleure des idées. » pensent-ils à l'unisson. Ils se regardent dans le blanc des yeux sans pour autant dire quoi que ce soit. Cet échange silencieux fut interrompu par une femme de l'âge de Marinette arrivant en l'appelant. La bleuté soupire et se tourne vers son amie.

« - Oui Alya ?

\- Tu étais partie où habillée comme ça ? En rencard ? La taquine-t-elle.

\- Heum... On ne pas vraiment appeler ça un rencard, c'est plus un déjeuner pour en apprendre plus sur mon futur travail à mi-temps.

\- Et donc lui c'est- »

Adrien, qui jusque là ne c'était pas intéresser à l'amie, ce tourna vers la brune au lunette. Les deux jeunes adultes reculèrent à 'unisson de quelques pas.

« - Césaire ?! / Agreste ?!

\- Hein ? Vous... Vous connaissez ?

\- Pour sûr que je le connais ! Ce n'est qu'un imbécile de première !

\- Hé oh ! Du calme la journaliste, je t'ai déjà dis que c'était pas de ma faute !

\- Marinette, n'essaye pas de le revoir à nouveau ! Ce garçon finira par te causer ta perte.

\- Non mais vas-y, dit aussi que je ne suis qu'une petite plague* !

\- Mais tu l'es ! Dois-je te rappeler de ce qui c'est passé i ans ?!

\- Je n'étais pas le seul impliqué dans cette affaire Césaire, assume tes actes un peu !

\- Tu es celui qui nous a causé le plus de tord Agreste ! Va-t-en !

\- Déjà tu me parles autrement Césaire, ensuite : volontiers, pour être loin de toi je retournerai même volontiers en Chine !

\- Bah retournes-y et ne nous les casse plus !

\- Bien.

\- Bien. »

D'un calme froid, presque effrayant, Adrien fait demi-tour et s'éloigne, Alya quand à elle entre dans le bâtiment en tirant Marinette.

[PDV Marinette]

Alya me fait mal, mais que c'est-il passé entre les deux pour que ça tourne à un tel cauchemar ? Nous rentrons dans notre appartement et elle daigne enfin me lâcher !

« - Marinette, je t'en prie, ne revois plus jamais Agreste.

\- Mais que c'est-il passé entre Adrien et toi pour que ça tourne aussi mal ?

\- Je n'en ai pas à te parler Marinette ! Obéis juste, ne le revois plus. »

\- T'es au courant que ça va pas être possible, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Car je vais garder son fils, Hugo.

\- Pardon ?!

\- Alya, j'ai vingt-deux ans ! Je fais ce que je veux quand même !

\- Mais pas avec cet abruti !

\- Ne l'insulte pas !

\- Mais quoi à la fin ?! T'es amoureuse ou quoi ?!

\- …

\- Non... Marinette...

\- Je vais garder son fils, que ça te plaise ou non Alya.

\- Marinette, tu vas le regretter...

\- Peu m'en chaud vois-tu, je suis une grande fille madame, ce sont mes problèmes maintenant.

\- Tu es amnésique de 15 ans d'existence et tu oses me dire ça ?

\- Mon amnésie est mon problème pas le tiens.

\- J'essaye de t'aider et de te protéger !

\- Aider tu peux, me protéger je n'en ai pas besoin, je ne suis plus une enfant !

\- Marinette-

\- C'est bon, stop. Je vais dans ma chambre. »

C'est certes, une manière de gamin pour couper court à une discussion, mais je n'en peux plus. Je vais dans ma chambre et ferme la porte à clé. Alya n'est jamais comme ça, il y a quelque chose qui c'est passé entre elle et Adrien de très fort pour qu'elle s'emporte ainsi. Je troque ma tenue contre celle que j'utilise pour traîner à la maison et je m'installe à mon bureau. Designer de nouvelles tenues va pouvoir me faire oublier ce malheureux événement. Je met mes écouteurs et ma musique pour pouvoir me perdre et je dessine alors ce qui me passe à l'esprit, pas nécessairement des tenues, mais plutôt des objets, des outils, des accessoires, étrangement tous rouge à pois noirs. Depuis que j'ai rencontrer Hugo et que j'ai appris l'existence de Ladybug de sa part, quelques brides, des sensations me sont revenus, je me suis même mise à lire le Ladyblog que tenait Alya à cette époque, j'ai appris beaucoup de choses sur leurs aventures et étrangement rien ne me semblait étranger, je finissait par deviner les mots avant de les lire. Cœur de Pierre, Climatika, Lady Wifi, Antibug, Kungfood, tous ces noms que je connais comme si je les avais connu.

 _\- J'ai entendue dire qu'il y avait eu de la magie à une certaine époque ici, alors pourquoi pas des dragons ?_

 _\- Ladybug et Chat Noir n'avaient rien de comparable à des dragons, pas même les vilains qu'ils devaient défaire._

 _\- « Ladybug et Chat Noir » ?_

 _\- Ce sont d'anciens super héros, Ladybug a disparue du jour au lendemain sans laisser de trace ni même un au-revoir et quand à Chat Noir, il a persister quelques jours avant de s'évanouir dans la nature à son tour._

 _\- …_

Il y a quelque chose qui sonne faux dans ce que m'a dit Adrien. Ladybug a disparue sans laisser de traces ? Bizarre, ce n'est pas mon ressentit. Je finis par m'endormir subitement la tête dans les bras, quand j'ouvre le matin était bien avancé. Je pars prendre une douche et m'habiller avant de m'en aller, je fais ainsi route vers l'école de Hugo. C'est étrange, je 'ai aucun souvenir de m'être assoupie ou encore de ce que j'ai pu faire avant de m'endormir, ces problèmes de mémoire, faut vraiment que j'aille consulter... Sur le chemin quelqu'un m'interpelle, je me tourne alors vers une personne ayant des cheveux de couleur rouge.

« - Salut Marinette ! Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne c'était plus vu.

\- Heu... Vous êtes ?

\- Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ?

\- Non, désolée.

\- C'est moi, Nathanaël.

\- Désolée je n'en ai aucun souvenir...

\- Le Dessinateur ?

\- … Ah ! Vous êtes une des personnes ayant subit les attaques du Papillon, je me trompe ?

\- Non c'est exact, mais on était bien plus qu'amis à l'époque.

\- … écoute, ça m'a fait plaisir de vous revoir, mais faut que j'y aille, je vais être en retard. »

Je me retourne et me met à marcher vite. Il n'est pas la première personne à me dire qu'il me connais, mais cette tomate sur pattes est légèrement effrayante avec ses yeux pétillants et son sourire d'espérance. Je soupire, peut-être qu'il faudrait que je m'ouvre un peu plus à mes connaissances du passé pour savoir ce que j'avais vécu. Je rentre dans l'enceinte de l'école et me dirige vers la salle de repos prendre un bon chocolat chaud avec plein de sucre.

« - Marinette, je t'ai déjà dis d'arrêter de boire trop de sucre.

\- Je sais, mais je ne vais pas arrêter pour autant.

\- Tu devrais, c'est mauvais trop de sucre, sauf si tu es enceinte. »

Je recrache ma gorgée et tousse.

« - Milla !

\- Ça va, je rigolais.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle Milla, de plus tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas en parler.

\- Rooh... »

Milla est une des cantinière, elle n'est pas très tactile et son genre d'humour est très... Hm... Je m'éloigne de la salle de repos et prend place sur un des bancs dans la cours pour terminer mon chocolat au calme. La sonnerie vient très vite à sonner et les élèves sortent des classes, très vite je vois la cours devenir une véritable fourmilière.

« - Tatiiiie !

\- Bonjour Hugo, comment ça va aujourd'hui ?

\- Bien, mon père un peu moins...

\- Il y a eu un problème ?

\- Je ne sais pas, il n'a pas voulu me le dire... »

Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu arriver à Adrien et Alya par le passé ? Pauvre Hugo, je le prend dans mes bras et le câline.

« - Je suis sûre que tout ira mieux ce soir.

\- Ce soir ? Papa pourra pas venir me chercher, il m'a confier de te le dire.

\- Bon, on ira chez moi ce soir.

\- Chez toi ? Pourquoi ?

\- Ton père ne te l'a pas dis ? Il m'a « engagé » pour te garder quand il ne pourrait pas venir te chercher.

\- C'est vrai ?! Génial ! »

Je le regarde courir partout, il est vraiment très heureux. Est-ce que je serais si heureuse le jour où je retrouverai ma mémoire ?

« - Et on ferra quoi chez toi Tatie ?

\- Déjà, tu peux m'appeler Marinette, ensuite : ce que tu voudras chou.

\- Tu pourras me raconter des histoires sur Ladybug ?!

\- Heu... Je ne connais rien sur cette héroïne.

\- Tu n'as qu'à inventer !

\- Bon d'accord... J'essayerai, promis. »

[PDV Omniscient]

La journée finit par s'écouler et Marinette est en train d'attendre la sortie de Hugo. La directrice s'approche.

« - Bonjour, vous êtes ?

\- Bonjour Madame, je suis Marinette ? J'attends le petite Agreste.

\- Vous êtes la petite copine d'Adrien ?

\- Qu-QUOI ?! Rougit-elle. Non mais non ! Je, je suis juste... Heu...

\- Calmez-vous, je vous taquine juste. Mais c'est rare que Adrien accepte aussi facilement des étrangers pour s'occuper de son fils.

\- Pourquoi donc ?

\- Hugo n'est pas si différent de son père, les deux n'ont que peu, ou voire pas du tout, connut leur mère respective. Ils se sentent tous deux différents des autres.

\- C'est ce que Hugo m'a dit, mais je ne savait pas pour Adrien...

\- Adrien n'a jamais été très entouré, il a toujours été très protégé par son père. Quand il est arrivé au en dernière année de collège il ne savait rien sur l'amitié ou sur le fait d'être social.

\- Mais...

\- Vous devez être spéciale pour lui, car vous êtes la première femme qu'il approche de cette manière là.

\- De... De qu'elle manière ?

\- Celle-ci. »

Caroline montre alors du menton quelque chose qui semblait se passait dans le dos de Marinette. Cette dernière se tourne alors et voit Adrien s'approcher vers elle, un livre en main, des habits que Marinette ne qualifierait pas, il approche et s'arrête juste devant elle, le rouge aux joues et les yeux reflétant un sentiment de nervosité mais de bonheur à la fois.

« - B... Bonjour Marinette.

\- Bonjour Adrien, je croyais que vous ne pouviez pas venir pour votre fils ce soir...

\- En faîte... C'était le cas, ce matin mon père m'a dit que je devait me rentre à une séance importante, mais elle a été mystérieusement annulée. »

Il fuit le regard, comme s'il était coupable de cette interruption.

« - Alors je peux rentrer chez moi vu que vous-

\- Non ! Mon fils ne m'a pas encore vu, il sera dommage qu'il apprenne que votre rendez-vous soit annulé !

\- Mais-

\- Tenez prenez ça ! »

Il tend le livre à Marinette qu'elle prit, Adrien salut et s'en va à toute vitesse, il était tout rouge et Caroline se mit à rire doucement. La bleuté se tourne vers elle.

« - Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

\- Oh trois fois rien, ça fait bien sept ans que je ne l'avais pas vu aussi gêné.

\- Il a déjà eu une relation amoureuse ?

\- Oui, il y a sept ans avec une fille dont il ne connaissait même pas le prénom.

\- Ça a duré combien de temps ?

\- Un ou deux mois tout au plus, mais les deux se connaissaient depuis trois bonnes années.

\- Heu...

\- En faite, je m'en viens à me demander si Hugo n'est pas l'union de leur amour...

\- …

\- Enfin heu ! C'est de l'histoire ancienne maintenant, je suis sûr qu'il n'y pense plus.

\- Hm... Peut-être. Dit Marinette. Pas. Pensa-t-elle à la suite.

\- Marinette ! cri le petit.

\- Rebonjour Hugo, tu as passé une bonne après-midi ?

\- Oui ! On a étudier les super héros de Paris ! Dis, dis ! Tu me racontera toujours une histoire de Ladybug hein ?

\- Bien sûr, je te l'avais promis. Sourit Marinette.

\- Vous connaissez des histoire sur la célèbre Ladybug ?

\- Non, mais Hugo veut que j'en invente. Je ne suis pas très forte en histoires mais je vais essayer.

\- Bon courage alors Mademoiselle. Au revoir Hugo.

\- Au revoir Madame la Directrice ! »

Main dans la main Marinette et Hugo s'éloignent de l'école et la bleuté prit pour que Alya ne soit pas à l'appartement, car si ce que Caroline a dit Alya doit savoir à quoi ressemble le gamin. Une fois à la maison tout Marinette soupire, sa colocataire est là...

[PDV Marinette]

« - Je suis rentrée !

\- Marinette... Je voulais m'excuser pour hier je ne voulais pas- … ? Est-ce que c'est...

\- Bonjour Madame. Salut Hugo poliment.

\- Il a sept ans, c'est Hugo. Agreste.

\- Grumph... Ce nom.

\- S'il te plaît Alya, fait un effort ! Tu ne peux pas juger ce petit à cause de son père !

\- Mais-

\- Non Alya, j'ai assez fait d'efforts comme ça pour toi, maintenant à TOI d'en faire. Soit tu accepte mes sentiments, soit tu ne me verras plus.

\- Marinette, j'aime pas l'ambiance d'ici... se plaint Hugo.

\- Je prend juste quelque chose et on va ailleurs. »

Je pars ainsi dans ma chambre souffler un bon coup. Je n'aime pas être en colère envers elle mais je n'ai plus le choix, si elle ne veut pas admettre que le temps change les gens... Je pose le livre que Adrien m'a donné, mais je reste curieuse, je l'ouvre et je découvre alors deux places gratuites pour un spectacle de magie et une lettre qui va avec. Je la déplie et la lis.

« Marinette,

Désolé par avance si cette lettre est assez maladroite et écrite avec peu de tact.

Mais j'ai besoin de l'écrire car le dire... Je serai bien trop intimidé.

Par le passé j'ai eu une relation avec une fille de mon âge, et je pense que cette personne est la mère de Hugo. C'était mon grand amour et quand elle est partie du jour au lendemain sans un adieu sans laisser de traces, j'ai été blessé. Certes je ne réussirait jamais à oublier ces deux mois de bonheur mais j'ai fait un trait dessus grâce à Hugo. Grâce à lui j'ai pu m'ouvrir un peu plus sur les relations annexes et même si j'ai perdu la grande complicité amicale que je possédais avec Alya, Hugo est là pour moi et le sera toujours.

Le but de cette lettre est de me confier, certes, mais aussi pour avouer quelque chose dont je ne suis plus capable sous ma forme actuelle d'un Adrien, père de famille. À l'époque j'aurai pu le dire sûrement à haute voix, l'acclamer sur tout les toits, mais cette période n'est plus, et ne sera plus rien qu'un bon ou mauvais souvenir. Ça dépend de quel point de vue on se place.

Je me perds encore dans quelques vaines paroles, désolé mais je suis très nerveux à l'idée de te dire ça, je suis même pas sûr si je serai capable de te donner cette lettre sans bafouiller...

Bon je me lance... Voilà Marinette, j'aimerai te dire que, déjà je comprendrais que tu ne ressentes pas la même chose, depuis que je t'ai rencontrer je ne tente pas de te voir uniquement pour les biens de Hugo, mais surtout pour te voir toi. Ton sourire, ta façon de parler, tes yeux magnifiques, ton rire, ton passé, ton présent, ta façon de te comporter avec Hugo... ça peut te paraître débile, mais j'ai toujours cru que je ne connaîtrais plus jamais l'amour. Pourtant j'ai bien eu un second coup de foudre dans ma vie, et celui-ci il est pour toi.

Tu peux me trouver idiot, ridicule, car écrire une lettre à notre époque c'est bien ringard, mais ce que je dis je le pense. Tu m'intéresse, tu m'intrigues, tu m'attires, je veux en savoir plus sur toi, et je veux rester avec toi.

Je t'invite alors à ce spectacle d'un magicien que je connais bien et qui est excellent, j'espère que tu accepteras et... Qu'on puisse se revoir. »

…

Cerveau . exe à cessé de fonctionner.

[PDV Omniscient]

Boum. C'est le bruit sourd qui retentit dans tout l'appartement. Alertée, Alya s'avance vers le chambre de son amie et ouvre la porte pour ainsi la voir allonger au sol, la lettre dans les mains. La brune s'affole et porte son amie au lit avant d'appeler un médecin. Hugo reste alors au chevet de Marinette étant assis sur le lit. Le docteur arrive et réveille Marinette, cette dernière est encore un peu dans les vapes et le docteur l'ausculte avant de sortir de la chambre.

« - Alors docteur ?

\- Trois fois rien, juste une grande fatigue causée par des montagnes russes d'émotions.

\- Je vois, merci encore Docteur.

\- ça fera 26 eurors. »

Alya soupire et paye, elle retourne vers la chambre de Marinette mais n'y entre pas en l'écoutant parler avec le fils Agreste.

« - Je t'assure que je vais bien Hugo.

\- Mais, tu étais allongée par terre...

\- Je manque juste de sommeil je pense. Sourit-elle.

\- Mais...

\- Écoute, je vais bien chou, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu veux que je te raconte cette fameuse histoire ou pas ?

\- Oui !

\- Dis-moi ce qu'on t'a appris à l'école sur Ladybug.

\- Ladybug est une jeune fille vêtue d'un costume rouge à pois noirs. Elle utilisait un yo-yo pour se combattre et son « Lucky Charm » pouvait réparer tout les dégâts et elle purifier aussi les âmes tourmentées par le Papillon.

\- Et comment elle est partie ?

\- Du jour au lendemain. Personne n'a compris pourquoi, même Chat Noir a avouer dans une interview qu'il n'avait pas plus d'informations. Beaucoup on trouvé ça lâche de sa part et beaucoup lui en veulent maintenant.

\- Mais il y a bien du avoir une raison non ?

\- Il faudrait lui demander à elle-même, mais Chat Noir a affirmer qu'elle a brisé leur relation et partie comme ça du jour au lendemain en ne laissant que ses boucles d'oreilles derrière elle.

\- Mais c'est pas totalement vrai... »

Un silence suit. Alya s'intéresse alors de plus en plus à la conversation, Hugo regarde Mairnette les yeux rond. Quand à la bleuté, ses yeux sont perdu dans le vague, comme si elle venait d'entrer dans une phase de transe.

« - Ladybug... A fait ses adieux à Chat Noir. Ce soir-là, ils se sont rencontrés sur le toit du Louvre comme à l'époque de leur patrouilles nocturnes. Chat Noir avait bien vue que sa compagne n'était pas dans son état puisqu'elle ne l'avait pas embrassé, elle ne lui avait même pas accordé un seul regard. Il était inquiet mais elle semblait, elle, terrifiée. **J'ai fais mes adieux... »**

 _« - Ma Lady ? Quelque chose ne va pas..._

 _\- Je suis désolée Chat, mais je dois rompre notre relation._

 _\- Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ?_

 _\- Je ne peux plus vivre ainsi._

 _\- Si c'est à propos de nos identités nous pouvons nous dévoilé, plus rien ne nous en empêche et puis-_

 _\- Ce n'est pas ça ! Crois-moi, je t'aime de tout mon cœur mais... Je... Il c'est passé quelque chose en moi et... je ne peux pas l'assumer. Ma famille ne l'accepte pas et veut même que je... Je tue cette chose. Mais je ne peux pas !_

 _\- Tu n'as qu'à venir ivre avec moi !_

 _\- Non tu n'as pas compris ! Ils me retrouveront ! Tu ne sais pas qui est ma famille Chat, ils seront prêt à tout pour remettre la main sur moi._

 _\- Mais alors..._

 _\- Je suis sincèrement désolée chaton, mais je vais partir pour quelques temps, le temps de me refaire une identité. Je reviendrai peut-être à Paris._

 _\- Mais comment est-ce que je te reconnaîtrais ? On se reverra en tant que Ladybug et Chat Noir ?_

 _\- Je fais confiance en ton amour chaton, tu me retrouveras peu importe ma forme. »_

 _Les deux cœurs se rapprochèrent et 'échangèrent un baiser remplis d'amour. Aucun des deux ne voulurent rompre cet échange leur étant si vital, mais le souffle vient à manquer et ils durent se séparés. Chat Noir ne comptait pas la laisser partir ainsi et parsema le coup de l'héroïne de baisers enflammés avant de nouveau capturer ses lèvres une fois la respirations reprise. Leurs baisers prirent fin au bout de longues minutes._

 _« - Chat... Je dois y aller... »_

 _Se refusant à cette idée, il serra sa compagne dans ses bras._

 _« - Ne t'en va pas sans me donner d'explication valable..._

 _\- Je te l'ai donné, et si elle n'est pas assez valable à tes yeux, je ne peux plus rien y faire._

 _\- Ma Lady, tu ne peux pas me quitter comme ça tout de même, après tout ce qu'on a vécu..._

 _\- Je suis désolée Chat. »_

 _Elle se décolla de son amant. Ladybug pleurait, c'était tout normal, Chat Noir lui contenait sa rage et ses pleurs._

 _« - S'il te plaît Chat Noir, ferme les yeux et ne les rouvres pas... »_

 _Sur un premier temps en désaccord, il finit par fermé ses yeux et il sentit les lèvres de sa partenaire sur les siennes un court moment avant qu'une lumière rouge ne surgisse. Ladybug déposa un objet dans la main de Chat Noir et s'en alla en courant. Mais elle n'était pas tout à fait partie du toit, elle c'était cachée derrière une des cheminées pour observer une dernière fois celui pour qui son cœur a toujours battu, pour lequel ses larmes ont toujours eu un sens, celui pour qui les longs silences étaient la pus belle des déclarations. Chat Noir rouvrit ses yeux et porta son attention sur les boucles d'oreilles déposés dans sa main. Il craqua et se laisse tomber à genoux pour enfin pleurer toute sa peine, sa rage, son amour. Ladybug se fit violence et finit par s'en aller définitivement du toit, tournant le dos à son présent devenu dès l'instant, son passé._

« - Ladybug a fait ses adieux à Chat Noir, pas de la plus explicite qu'il soit, mais elle l'a fait. Avant qu'elle ne disparaisse réellement quelques jours plus tard.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé après ? Entre Alya.

\- Oh oui, raconte nous ! Insiste Hugo.

\- Je ne sais pas, c'est assez triste comme histoire...

\- S'il te plaît ! Supplient-ils en chœurs.

\- ... »

 _Ladybug à présent sous sa forme civile était rentrée chez elle, saluant rapidement ses parents, elle c'est immédiatement enfermée dans sa chambre afin de rassembler les quelques une de ses affaires. Son téléphone c'était mis à sonné et elle le sortit. Soufflant un bon coup, elle décroche._

 _« - Allô ?_

 _\- Hey l'amie ! C'est Nono !_

 _\- Que veux-tu à une heure si tardive ?_

 _\- Je te retourne la question, je suis au parc là, rejoins-moi._

 _\- … D'accord, j'arrive dans cinq minutes._

 _\- A de suite ! »_

 _Ladybug rangea son téléphone et boucle son sac. Elle met des coussins à sa place dans le lit et prit la corde qui était cachée sous le lit, elle éteint les lumières et monte sur le toit. Attachant la corde solidement à la rambarde, elle regarde une dernière fois Paris de son toit. « Reviendrais-je seulement un jour ici ? Si seulement je pouvais... Pour lui au moins... » Elle soupira et se laisse glisser avec la corde jusqu'au trottoir et se met à courir vers le parc. Elle y entre et voit un de ses amis assis sur le banc._

 _« - Tu auras pris ton temps !_

 _\- Désolée, je profitais de la vue. Cligne-t-elle de l'oeil._

 _\- Allons bon, d'abord je te trouve en train de marcher dans les rues en pleine nuit et là tu as sur ton dos un sac à dos. Tu vas m'expliquer ?_

 _\- Mes parents ont découvert que j'étais enceinte et que c'était de Chat Noir, alors ils veulent à tout prix que j'avorte car pour eux ce n'est pas saint à mon âge._

 _\- Et tu vas aller où ? Attends, tu étais aller où ?_

 _\- Faire mes adieux à Chat Noir, je m'en vais, loin de Paris._

 _\- Tu as besoin que je te dépose quelque part ?_

 _\- Gare routière, il y a un car qui devrait bientôt partir si on ne tarde pas trop._

 _\- Oke, c'est partit ! »_

 _Ce jeune homme qui se fait surnommé Nono a toujours était le meilleur ami de notre Ladybug. La connaissant depuis longtemps il a cessé de la raisonner et pars même sur sa même longueur d'onde. Les deux amis montent alors sur un scooter et roulent vers la gare routière de Paris. Ils se dirent au revoir et Ladybug courut vers le premier car : direction Lyon. « Parfait. » se disait-elle en achetant le billet. Le voyage fut très long mais en fin de compte elle réussit à oublier peu à peu ses marques de Paris et avait même fait la rencontre d'une jeune femme qui l'avait gentiment hébergé._

« - Mais quelques mois plus tard, Ladybug eut un tragique accident, un camion l'a percuté de plein fouet.

\- Qu'est-elle devenue après ? S'inquiète Hugo.

\- Je ne sais pas...

\- A-t-elle eu cet enfant ? Demande Alya.

\- Je ne sais pas...

\- Comment sais-tu autant de détails sur cette histoire ? Questionnent-ils.

\- Je ne sais pas... On dirait que ce sont des souvenirs. »

La porte d'entrée sonne et Alya s'en va ouvrir, Marinette tente de se lever mais une migraine survient immédiatement la forçant à rester allonger.

« - Est-ce que ça va Marinette ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Hugo, j'ai juste un peu mal à la tête.

\- Merci de m'en avoir dis plus sur la vie de Ladybug. Sourit-il.

\- Tout pour te faire plaisir Hugo.

\- Marinette ! Entre Alya. Il y a Monsieur Agreste qui vient chercher Hugo.

\- … Tu peux y aller Hugo, tout ira bien. Accompagne-le Alya, s'il te plaît. »

Alya soupire et Hugo salut Marinette avant de sortir de la chambre avec la brune. Marinette regarde le plafond et se remémore de la lettre d'Adrien. Dans le salon, Alya et Adrien se toisent du regard.

« - …

\- …

\- On peut y aller Papa ?

\- …

\- …

\- Papa ?

\- Hm ? Désolé Fiston, j'étais en pleine discussion avec Césaire.

\- Mais tu n'as pas ouvert la bouche...

\- Parfois les discussions peuvent se faire en silence.

\- D'accord...

\- Mais... Marinette n'est pas là ?

\- Elle est au lit. Répond Hugo.

\- Elle est malade ?!

\- Non, juste fatiguée. De nous. Explique Alya. Le docteur m'a dit qu'elle s'est évanouie du à de fortes montagne russes d'émotions. Je crois qu'on fait partit du lot.

\- Est-ce que... Je peux la voir juste quelques minutes ?

\- Je pense qu'elle ne dors pas, donc vas-y. »

Adrien se dirige vers la chambre de Marinette, toque et y entre. Marinette tente de s'asseoir mais n'y arrive pas.

« - Marinette ?

\- Désolée, je peux me redresser.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal.

\- Ce n'est pas très polis.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal. Rigole-t-il doucement.

\- Je... J'ai lu ta lettre.

\- Ah. »

Le retour du silence gêné. Marinette réussit enfin à s'asseoir.

« - J'accepte, j'accepte ton rendez-vous.

\- C'est vrai ?! Oh génial, merci, merci, merci !

\- Tu n'as rien à me dire en face à face ? Rigole-t-elle doucement.

\- Heum... Non, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Ah bon ? Agite-t-elle la lettre.

\- Rigole pas, j'ai mis tout une nuit à écrire ça.

\- Je ne rigole pas, je trouve ça adorable.

\- Ah... Ah bon ? On m'a pourtant souvent dit que c'était pas-

\- Il y a des personnes qui préfère les anciennes méthodes visiblement. »

Le silence règne en maître à nouveau. Adrien finit par s'approcher et s'asseoir à côté de Marinette, face à elle. Il prend son courage à deux main et pris sa main dans la sienne. Les deux cœurs rougirent à l'unisson.

« - Je t'aime Marinette, ça paraît soudain mais, c'est vraiment le cas.

\- Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi depuis bien longtemps...

\- Vraiment ?

\- Je suis couturière à mes heures perdues donc je possède beaucoup de magasine de modes où tu apparaît...

\- Je suis flatté. »

Les deux jeunes se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux avant de partager un tendre et doux baiser.

* * *

Cette première partie est terminée, la seconde arrive très prochainement, après l'O.S de Noël je pense. Cette première partie fait 15 pages soit 7921 mots j'ai déjà fait pire (rf : Une Famille) .

Bonne journée. :)

Plague = veut dire peste en anglais. Jeux de mot avec Plagg.


	2. Alya

Bonjour la compagnie !

Merci, merci, merci pour vo fav, vos reviews et vos follows, c'est une grande première pour moi, je vous en remercie infiniment.  
Je suis heureuse que le petit personnage qu'est Hugo est apprécié, j'espère vraiment avoir été à la hauteur pour cette seconde partie.

Je me suis amusée à insérée quelques petites clins d'oeil à d'autres séries animée. ;)  
Allez, je vous laisse avec cette seconde partie, désolée d'avoir mis longtemps à l'écrire mais pour ce genre d'histoire je préfère prendre mon temps et écrire plutôt que de me pressé et faire des bêtises. (j'ai même écrit sur feuille les dates et le temps passé pour éviter les incohérences de temps, car je me base sur les véritables dates de l'année 2016-2017)

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

[PDV Omniscient]

Les deux cœurs se séparent et Hugo entre dans la chambre.

« - Papa, je vais être en retard pour mon dessin animé !  
\- Dessin a- Oh mince ! Désolé Marinette, on doit vite rentrer.  
\- Vous pouvez patienter quelques minutes dans le salon d'abord ?  
\- Heu... D'accord. »

Les deux garçons sortent de la chambre et Marinette soupire, en sept ans elle n'a jamais été bouleversée et c'est bien ce qu'Alya remarque. La brune entre dans la chambre en se frottant le bas d'un air désolée.

« - Écoute Mari... Je suis vraiment désolée.  
\- Tu as tes raisons de lui en vouloir, je ne peux pas t'en faire la tête. Mais il faut que tu comprennes...  
\- Et je le comprends ! Je l'ai compris.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Oui, je ne te promet pas de le supporter mais j'accepte ta relation.  
\- Est-ce que tu peux faire un grand effort pour moi ?  
\- … Tu veux qu'il reste dîner la maison, c'est ça ? »

Alya soupir et se perds dans sa réflexion. Elle tourne les talons et sort de la chambre, regardant l'amour paternel que voue Adrien à son fils.

[PDV Alya]

Que faire... C'est à cause de lui que Nino est partie et que je me suis retrouvée seule. Marinette est précieuse amie, je ne peux plus me permettre d'avoir ce comportement désagréable envers Adrien. Et puis c'est pas comme si élevé Hugo ne l'avait pas changer, il m'a l'air tout de même plus heureux malgré tout ce qui c'est passé. Est-ce qu'au final on n'aurait pas tord tous les deux ? Est-ce que Nino est partie à cause de lui ou de moi ? … Je m'approche d'Adrien et soupire, il me regarde avec méfiance, il a raison, je n'ai pas été très accueillante.

« - Marinette vous propose de rester à la maison ce soir.  
\- C'est gentil, mais nous ne pouvons pas rester. Enfin... Tu ne l'accepterais pas. Répond-t-il sèchement.  
\- Justement non, j'accepte que vous restez dîner, et... Qu'on oublie cette querelle incessante.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ? Surpris.  
\- Marinette. Tu l'aimes et elle t'aimes énormément, elle est plus heureuse depuis qu'elle s'occupe de Hugo à l'école et je ne veux pas lui faire de mal, notre « petite guerre » à assez durer. Si on veut que Marinette continue d'être heureuse, il faut enterrer la hache de guerre.  
\- … Hé bien voilà, ça c'est la Alya que j'ai connu au collège.  
\- Et s'il te plaît ne fait pas de jeu de mots vaseux.  
\- Mais, c'est ma patte de fabrique !  
\- Ces années en tant que Chat Noir t'ont vraiment fait changer de label.  
\- C'est purr ça qu'on m'adore. Ronronne-t-il. »

Je soupire à nouveau, décidément on ne le changera jamais.

« - Est-ce que Hugo pourrait regarder la télé ? Il va y avoir son dessin animé préféré.  
\- Oui bien sûre, la télé avec les chaînes de dessins animés sont dans la chambre de Marinette.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Elle adore regarder les dessins animés, sûrement due à son amnésie.  
\- Je vais voir Marinette alors ! S'exclame Hugo en s'en allant.  
\- Son amnésie hein... C'est quelque chose qui me préoccupes aussi.  
\- Et encore toi tu n'as pas essayer de comprendre pendant trois longues années.  
\- Trois ans ? Ça fait trois ans qu'elle habite ici et sa mémoire est toujours verrouillée ?  
\- Oui, mais je suis sur une piste, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est liée à Ladybug.  
\- Quel est le rapport avec Ma Lady ?  
\- Elle peut raconter à l'exactitude près des moments que seule Ladybug peut raconter. Comme le soir où elle t'a rendue les boucles d'oreilles, tu m'avais donné ta version des faits, mais tout à l'heure Marinette à raconter la version de Ladybug. Je pense que si je peux réussir à la faire parler plus je peux avoir une piste sur où chercher.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu as derrière la tête encore ?  
\- Je vais me débrouiller pour que Marinette aie une place plus aisée dans l'école où elle travaille.  
\- Tu peux pas.  
\- Je peux tout faire. Bon je te laisse seul avec Marinette, j'ai une directrice à soudoyer.  
\- Tu ne changeras donc jamais ?  
\- Jamais. »

[PDV Omniscient]

Alya sort de l'appartement et Adrien soupire avant de rejoindre Hugo et Marinette, ces derniers étaient assis sur le lit face à la télé. Marinette n'a plus sa violente migraine et rigole de bon cœur avec le petit garçon devant le dessin animé. Adrien n'arrive pas à comprendre comment ils peuvent trouver ça marrant toujours le même chat noir en train de se faire tuer par une souris bleue. Adrien frisonne et s'assoit à côté d'eux.

« - Ce pauvre chat noir, il n'a pas de chance.  
\- Et encore là Itchy ne lui fait presque rien, c'est gentil. Sourit Marinette.  
\- Ah ouais... C'est sûr que démembrer son partenaire et utiliser ses intestins comme guirlandes de Noël c'est très... Gentil. »

Marinette se tourne vers Adrien perdant son sourire au passage.

« - Je vais aller préparer le dîner, tu viens ?  
\- Tu ne veux pas que je m'en occupes plutôt ? Tu as l'air de bien t'amuser avec Hugo.  
\- Ne t'inquiètes pas. »

Et sans rien pouvoir rajouter, Marinette se lève et entraîne Adrien dans la salle de séjour dont la cuisine y est ouverte. Elle lâche la main de son partenaire et entre dans la cuisine pour s'affairer à la préparation culinaire. Adrien s'assoit sur une chaise haute digne d'un bar et la regarde.

« - J'aimerai que tu me raconte ce qui c'est passé entre toi et Alya il y a trois ans.  
\- … Elle ne t'as rien dis du tout ?  
\- Oh si, elle m'a dit que tu étais un abruti.  
\- Mais à pars ça ? Rigole-t-il doucement.  
\- Rien du tout. »

[PDV Adrien]

Tout à commencé il y a sept ans, cette année-là j'ai perdu mon premier amour et cinq mois après j'ai reçut Hugo. J'ai appris plus tard pars les médecin que Hugo est né prématurément mais que sa santé était stable. Mais enfin bref, après avoir reçut l'autorisation de garder mon fils par mon père, Nino, Alya et moi nous nous voyons tous les jours après les cours pour s'occuper de mon petit garçon, ça m'a redonné le sourire et notre trio d'amitié était le plus inséparable. Mais au bout de deux ans, Alya et moi on a commencer à se disputer quasiment tous les jours à propos de Hugo, elle me criait qu'il ne fallait pas que je laisse faire ci, et faire ça et je lui rabâchais sans cesse la même chose « Qu'est-ce que tu peux en savoir ? Tu n'as pas d'enfant toi à ce que je sache. » et j'ai eu une étrange impression, l'impression que Alya était jalouse de moi. Pourtant je ne vois pas en quoi, j'étais qu'un père d'un enfant orphelin de mère. Et un an de dispute plus tard, c'était celle de trop, cette fois-ci on avait... Nous avions été trop loin, j'ai dis des choses affreuses et elle m'a donné la plus belle claque de ma vie. Nino avait de suite compris mon erreur et à retenu Alya avant qu'elle ne m'envoie définitivement à l'hôpital, j'ai de l'honneur moi : je ne frappe pas les femmes. Le soir même j'avais reçut un appel de Nino un appel disant qu'il ne pouvait plus rester sur Paris et qu'il devait s'en aller très loin, qu'il espérait que pendant son absence ma relation avec Alya s'améliore. Je n'ai jamais su ce qu'il a dit à Alya mais dès ce jour-là elle a rompu tout contact avec moi et dès qu'on se voyait elle me crachait au visage.

« - J'ai pourtant essayer de lui dire que je n'y étais pour rien dans le départ de Nino, j'ai même finit par croire qu'elle me rejetait la faute pour s'innocenter. C'est comme ça que notre amitié à de plus en plus dégringolé jusqu'à devenir qu'un mauvais souvenir.  
\- Nino... »

Je regarde Marinette, elle est perdue dans ses pensées fixant l'eau bouillante. Je me demande à ce qu'elle peut bien penser. Elle sursaute et se recevant une projection d'eau bouillante et met vite les pâtes pour calmer l'eau. Elle se tourne vers moi.

« - Je suis sûre que votre relation redeviendra telle qu'elle était, mais merci de m'avoir donné ta version des faits.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Alya était en effet jalouse e toi, car au moins tu avais un enfant, que elle elle est... Stérile. Et c'est pour ça qu'elle c'est mise à t'envier du jour au lendemain, car elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais la joie d'avoir son propre enfant.  
\- Je croyais qu'elle ne t'avais rien dit !  
\- Elle ne m'a rien dit, je suis tomber par « accident » sur son journal intime en rangeant. Rigole-t-elle doucement. »

J'y crois pas, entre moi qui provoque des incidents pour évité d'aller à certaines séances et elle qui fouille les affaires des autre, qu'elle belle paire ! On continue de discuter sur le sujet d'Alya, j'apprends ainsi qu'elle était et est toujours amoureuse de Nino et que son départ aussi soudain que prématuré l'a brisée, en rajoutant sur le fait que ce soir-là elle l'avait même embrassée. Hugo nous rejoint quand la table fut mise et le repas prêt, on mangent uniquement nous trois et au moment de partir Alya entre dans l'appartement en criant.

« - J'AI REUSSIS !  
\- Qu'as-tu réussit Alya ? Sursaute Marinette.  
\- Marinette, devine qui va devenir conteuse spéciale Ladybug dans l'école qui est pas loin de la boîte Miraculeuse ?  
\- C'est l'école de Hugo dont tu parles ? Demandais-je.  
\- Conteuse spéciale Ladybug ? Qu'est-ce que tu nous racontes comme charabia ?  
\- Pas de chichis Marinette, tu commences demain, tes horaires sont de 10 à 11 et de 16H30 à 17H30.  
\- Je ne connais rien de Ladybug, comment est-ce que tu veux que je-  
\- Balivernes, la dernière histoire que tu nous a raconté était passionnante !  
\- … Qu'elle histoire... ?  
\- Hé bien ce que tu as raconté à Hugo tout à l'heure. Explique Alya.  
\- De quoi tu parles... demande Marinette perdue.  
\- Les filles, désolée de vous interrompre mais... Hugo et moi devons y aller et-  
\- Tutututu ! Tu restes dormir ici, j'ai réussit à nous dégoté un superbe film ! S'exclame Alya.  
\- Mais-  
\- Tutututu ! Hugo dormiras dans ma chambre, moi sur le canapé et toi avec Marinette, plus de blabla !  
\- Alya ! Cri Marinette toute rouge. »

Je rougis aussi, dormir avec elle est très sur-réaliste, mais bon il s'en est passé des choses aujourd'hui et il se fait tard. Je suppose que je n'ai pas d'autres choix.

« - D... D'accord, je... J'accepte. Rougis-je encore plus.  
\- Allez, je met le filme pendant que vous couchez votre enfant ?  
\- Ce n'est pas notre enfant ! Rougit Marinette. »

Sans vouloir rien entendre de plus Alya se dirige vers la télé du salon, Marinette et moi allons donc chercher Hugo pour le coucher quand on le voit déjà endormis dans les draps de celle pour qui mon cœur s'affole.

« - J'ai l'impression qu'il ne bougera pas d'un iota. Souris-je.  
\- C'est pas grave, tu n'auras qu'à le déplacer quand tu voudras t'allonger. Bâille-t-elle.  
\- Tu ferrais mieux d'aller dormir toi.  
\- Mais, et le film ?  
\- Je te raconterai si tu veux, et puis c'est une bonne façon de pouvoir renouer les liens avec Alya. »

Elle hésite, regardant le lit. Elle lève le regard pour croiser le mien et hoche la tête disant que c'est une bonne idée. Un sourire étire mes lèvres et je passe mes bras autour d'elle avant d'approcher mon visage du sien. Comme prévu elle se met à rougir mais je ne suis pas mieux non plus, comme de jeunes adolescent timides et ignorant, nous partageons un nouveau baiser. Court et hésitant mais je peux sentir mon cœur faire des loopings incontrôlés. Elle rigole légèrement et me souhaite la bonne nuit. Je la lui souhaite aussi avec même un baise main et la surnommant « princesse » avant de sortir de la chambre et rejoindre Alya sur le canapé.

[PDV Omniscient]

« - Où est Marinette ?  
\- Elle dors, la journée à été dure pour elle, Hugo dors avec elle.  
\- Bon, tu dormiras sur le canapé au pire. »

Alya se lève pour aller dans la cuisine et mettre au micro-onde un paquet de pop-corn. Adrien regarde l'écran des choix du film.

« - Dis, c'est pas ce film où un villageois reçoit une lettre noire d'un certain Roi ?  
\- Si c'est bien lui, ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu. Mais c'est pas la version avec le village, c'est la version avec la salle de classe.  
\- Donc c'est le normal ? C'est pas le Origine ?  
\- Nope. Retient-elle avec le paquet. J'ai trouvé que cette version.  
\- En parlant de version... Tu m'as dit que Marinette t'avais raconté un souvenir de Ladybug, mais elle ne semble pas s'en souvenir.  
\- En effet. Met-elle en route le film. Mais j'ai l'impression que son amnésie est plus une maladie mentale qu'autre chose.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre toi que dès qu'elle raconte quelque chose de son passé, Marinette oublie tout presque tout de suite ?  
\- J'ai plutôt l'impression que son cerveau bloque certains souvenir. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive ?  
\- Non, nombres de fois elle a raconté quelque chose évoquant le passé mais elle s'évanouissait ou était prise de violente migraine avant d'oublier.  
\- Si le papillon était encore d'activité j'aurai trouvé peut-être ça normal. On dirait une sorte de virus magique qui la bloquerait.  
\- Et crois-moi, j'ai fais des recherches, en tant que jeune journaliste professionnelle, j'ai eu accès aux archives des pays. Mais j'ai rien trouvé de plus anormal que le fait qu'il y est des super héros à Paris.  
\- On tourne autour du pot, mais pourquoi tu te focalise sur Ladybug ? À propos du nouveau poste de Marinette...  
\- La logique appelle Adrien, réfléchis : elle a eu son accident il y a sept ans, Ladybug a disparue il y a sept ans. Elles ont toutes les deux les cheveux bleu marine et les yeux bleu clair. Et Marinette peut raconter des souvenirs de Ladybug avant de les oublier aussitôt.  
\- Ce qui ferrait que ça appartiendrais à son passé...  
\- Tic tac tic tac, l'horloge passe.  
\- Admettons que Marinette soit Ladybug, je serais tombé amoureux deux fois de la même personne et elle pourrait être la mère de Hugo ?  
\- Exact, les chances sont très probable, puisque je te rappelle aussi que Marinette était enceinte avant son accident, qu'elle ne souvient pas d'avoir accouchée mais que Hugo est né avec 4 mois d'avance.  
\- Oh bon sang... »

* * *

 **« - Alors ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ?  
** **\- Oui, j'ai trouvé l'emplacement du portail par lequel Elle apparaîtra.  
** **\- Bien, où se trouve-t-il ?  
** **\- En Amérique, mais connaissant la bête Elle n'y restera pas.  
** **\- Il faut à tout pris l'intercepter.  
** **\- Cela sera fait selon votre souhait mon frère. »**

* * *

Le lendemain, comme convenu Marinette arrive à 9H30 pour installer la salle de conte au milieu de la bibliothèque. La directrice toque et entre.

« - Ravie de vous revoir Marinette.  
\- Bonjour Madame, merci de m'avoir promue, mais très honnêtement je ne sais presque rien sur Ladybug.  
\- Oh je ne m'en fais pas, Alya m'en a assez dis sur votre sujet, je sais que vous convenez parfaitement pour ce travail. Et puis au moins ça fait plaisir aux enfants.  
\- Prenez moi pour une folle, mais j'ai l'impression que ce travail était inexistant hier encore...  
\- Oh mais ce n'est pas une impression, j'ai décidé de mettre en place ce système hier soir.  
\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire très exactement ?  
\- Vous demanderez aux élèves ce qu'ils veulent entendre, vous leur raconterai en précisant bien que tout cela reste purement fictif.  
\- Et si je n'y arrive pas ?  
\- Moi je sais que tu peux le faire fille. Entre Alya.  
\- Alya ? Tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui ?  
\- Si, je dois enquêter sur : « La vie de Ladybug ». Et pour c'est pour ça que je suis là, à deux on va faire un malheur.  
\- Moi qui pensais être seule.  
\- Je vous laisse, j'ai du travail. Passez une bonne journée. S'en va Caroline.  
\- Merci beaucoup Madame Bustier !  
\- Merci Caroline, à un de ces quatre ! »

L'heure fatidique s'approche de plus en plus et Marinette sent la panique l'envahir, Alya arrive avec deux tasses de chocolat et lui en donne une.

« - Calme-toi Marinette, tout va bien se passer. En plus la classe qui va arriver c'est celle de Hugo.  
\- Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, c'est plus fort que moi... Je crois que j'ai toujours été quelqu'un de paniquée au quotidien.  
\- Mais c'était du passé. »

Après les sonneries de la récréation, Hugo fut le premier à entrer dans la salle pour avoir un câlin de celle qu'il appelle à présent « Maman ». Il s'assoit au premier rang et le reste de la classe arrive et s'installe bruyamment. Mais grâce à Alya la classe met fin à leurs bruits.

« - Merci, aujourd'hui est inauguré la première séance des « Fabuleux récits de Ladybug ». Tout le monde connaît Ladybug, mais pas aussi bien que Marinette notre conteuse en herbes.  
\- Bonjour les enfants.  
\- Chaque semaine un volontaire de la classe va se lever et dire un mot, un nom, et Marinette se chargera de raconter une histoire basé autour. Qui commence ? »

C'est sans surprise que tous les enfants lèvent la main.

« - Hum... Toi là-bas, la petite rouquine !  
\- Chat !  
\- Intéressant comme premier mot, Marinette, que peux-tu nous dire sur le mot... »

« Chat » est le mot qui résonne dans l'esprit de Marinette ouvrant à de multiples possibilités, mais une seule en sorti plus que les autres. Prenant sa respiration et ayant désormais un regard dans le vague, Marinette conte.

* * *

 _Conte n°1 = Naïlu, la femme chat._

 _C'est un matin comme les autres qui avait débuter sur Paris, les pigeons roucoulaient, les personnes âgés se promenaient dans le parc, les enfants étaient à l'école et Ladybug était enfermée chez elle. Elle en avait l'habitude, contemplant la ville par la fenêtre de sa chambre elle n'attendait qu'une seule chose : qu'un super vilain se montre. Et c'est un souhait qui se réalisa très vite, un cri s'éleva dans la ville et la courageuse héroïne se transforma avant de bondir et de s'enfuir loin de sa cage d'or pour affronter son destin._

 _« - Bien le bonjour Ma Lady, salua Chat Noir.  
_ _\- Salut Chat, qu'avons-nous aujourd'hui ?  
_ _\- Je n'ai pas pu déceler l'endroit où se cache l'Akuma mais fait attention à ses coups de griffes, ils sont aussi aiguisé que mon amour pour toi.  
_ _\- Bon travail chat, mais... Quel amour ?  
_ _\- Meowtch !  
_ _\- Attention ! »_

 _Ladybug se jette sur Chat Noir pour lui faire éviter un coup de queue violent de l'adversaire ayant enfin décider de pointer le bout de son nez. L'adversaire du jeu mesurait un petit mètre soixante, c'était une femme portant sur la tête des oreilles de lynx, une queue de tigre et des yeux de lionne enragée. Son costume était varié, les membres étaient recouvert d'un pelage différent, tacheté, rayé, maculé ou encore immaculé, ses main avaient été remplacées par de puissantes pattes griffues et les jambes étaient celle d'un véritable félin. Quand au corps, il était très humain recouvert d'un latex violâtre faisant parfaitement ressortir les yeux violacé de la détentrice d'une magnifique barrette en forme de Chi._

 _« - J'ai trouvé l'Akuma Chat Noir !  
_ _\- Ça c'est ma Lady~ »_

 _Les deux héros esquivèrent à nouveau l'attaque de leur adversaire et ils continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à connaître tous ses mouvements. La queue lui servait de fouet dévastateur qui pouvait s'allonger, ses coups de pieds étaient eux aussi dévastateur et en plus du fait qu'elle possédait les sens aussi développé qu'un félin, ses coups de griffes pouvaient trancher tout et n'importe quoi._

 _« - Je ne sais pas comment le Papillon c'est débrouiller pour la trouver celle-là, mais ça me plaît !  
_ _\- Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi enjouée pour un combat Ma Lady.  
_ _\- Je m'ennuie chez moi, c'est tout. »_

 _Chat Noir et Ladybug se regardèrent un court instant avant de bondir vers l'adversaire, Naïlu, c'était ainsi qu'elle s'appelait, leva la tête et envoya sa queue attraper l'ombre et la malchance fit que la coccinelle était prisonnière. Chat Noir utilisa alors son cataclysme et fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant : l'utiliser directement sur la victime. Détruisant alors la queue de l'ennemie, cette dernière grogna et se mit à rugir aussi puissamment qu'un lion prouvant sa domination._

 _« - Tu as osé détruite ma belle queue ! Tu l'auras voulu sale Chat Noir...  
_ _\- Oh, tu veux jouer au chat et à la souris ? Je fais la souris ! S'échappe-t-il.  
_ _\- Tu n'iras pas bien loin !  
_ _\- Chat Noir, fait attention ! »_

 _Ladybug tenta de reprendre au plus vite sa respiration qui avait été bloqué par l'étreinte de la féline, elle savait très bien que ce n'était pas le moment de flâner, se faisant ainsi violence : elle se redressa et lança son yo-yo pour essayer de bloquer Naïlu en vain. Ladybug bondit de mur en mur pour s'approcher et l'attaquer mais quelque chose lui piqua l'oreille : un cri. Elle s'arrêta, pire : elle se figea. Naïlu venait de frapper Chat Noir avec un combo de ses coups de pieds, le pauvre héro n'avait pas eu le temps d'esquiver et tel un chaton fragile se dernier se retrouva au sol avec l'incapacité de bouger. Ladybug cria son nom mais rien à faire, voyant que l'akumatisé tenter de lui portait un fatal coup de griffe, la coccinelle bondit à temps avec une vitesse qui l'a surpris et réussit à secourir Chat Noir à temps. Elle l'emporta sur un toit en sécurité._

 _« - Chat ? Chat Noir, ouvre les yeux je t'en prie... Chat...  
_ _\- M... Ma Lady... tousse-t-il.  
_ _\- Chat ! »_

 _Elle le serra dans ses bras, tremblante, elle ne savait pas comment ça a pu être possible, mais Ladybug l'avait fait, elle avait réussit à protégé son Chat._

 _« - Ma Lady... Merci, mais je vais bientôt me dé-transformer.  
_ _\- Tu as de quoi restauré ton Kwami sur toi ?  
_ _\- Oui, tu as un Akuma à attraper Ma Lady.  
_ _\- Sois prudent Chat, je n'aimerais pas te perdre.  
_ _\- C'est plutôt à moi de te dire ça. »_

 _Ladybug lâcha Chat Noir et s'éloigna à nouveau vers l'ennemie, Chat Noir était aux anges, il était tellement heureux de voir sa Lady s'inquiéter pour lui qu'il en avait même oublier ses foutus jeux de mots. La coccinelle appela Naïlu et invoqua son Lucky Charm qui lui apporta un bien étrange paquet rempli d'herbe : « Nepeta Cataria »._

 _« - Qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire avec ça ? »_

 _Son indicateur ne l'aidait pas plus faisant clignoter Naïlu et le paquet d'herbe, c'était bien la première fois que la jeune héro ne comprenait pas, elle fut tirée de ses pensée trop tard, l'akumatisé c'était approchée trop rapidement et lui avait porter un coup de griffe. La coccinelle tombe de l'immeuble où elle était, l'ennemie lui a griffé les cuisses. « Ladybug ?! » cria Chat Noir, il était de retour : le combat allait pouvoir réellement reprendre. Il se pose devant elle et Ladybug voit quelque chose de plus s'illuminer, un bout de tissu au loin et Chat Noir lui même._

 _« - D'accord, Chat va mettre ce tissu pour couvrir ta bouche et ton nez.  
_ _\- Ma Lady mais... Tu es bles-  
_ _\- Fais ce que je te dis, vite ! »  
_

 _Les oreilles en arrière, Chat Noir s'exécuta et attacha le tissu comme ordonné. Il prit alors le paquet qu'elle tenait et se mit à rire doucement.  
_

 _« - Intéressant, de l'herbe à chat.  
_ _\- Tu sais lire le latin, c'est bien, jette le paquet au dessus de Naïlu et fais le exploser avec ton bâton. »_

 _Chat Noir s'exécuta et pendant que Ladybug s'assit pour regarder la scène, le héro en costume noir fit exploser le paquet au dessus de l'adversaire qui se figea soudainement avant de s'adoucir et se rouler sur le toit en ronronnant. Chat Noir prit la barrette et l'emmène auprès de sa partenaire qui s'occupa de purifier l'akuma. Lançant dans les airs le fameux Miraculous Ladybug pour réparer la ville et se soigner, la coccinelle se releva et frappa le poing de son coéquipie avec le sien._

 _« - Évite de me refaire peur Chat Noir...  
_ _\- Comment ça ?  
_ _\- Je suis chanceuse d'avoir été toucher qu'aux jambes mais toi... Imagine si je n'étais pas arriver à temps !  
_ _\- Mais tu es arrivée à temps !  
_ _\- Je doute qu'une même chance reviendra... »_

 _La voix de Ladybug se brisait sur la fin, même si elle ne portait pas de sentiment purement amoureux envers lui, elle s'inquiétait pour lui et elle ne pouvait plus voir sa vie sans lui, impossible, pas après deux et demi de vie héroïque. Elle le pris dans ses bras et lui murmura de ne plus recommencer avant de s'en aller, laissant un Chat Noir abasourdi. Ladybug pénétra à nouveau dans sa cage d'or et se dé-transforme, donnant des cookies à son kwami elle regarda sans grande chambre solitairement et soupira avant de sourire à nouveau._

 _« - J'ai hâte d'être au prochain combat pour te revoir, Chat. »_

* * *

La sonnerie retenti mettant fin à la séance, Marinette sursaute et regarde autour d'elle avant de poser son regard sur son amie.

« - Alya, c'est déjà la fin ?  
\- Oui, l'histoire que tu as raconté était géniale Marinette, bravo. »

Alya, souriante, tend à la conteuse un verre d'eau et un cachet d'aspirine. Marinette l'avale directement pour faire passer la migraine soudaine. Hugo se lève en dernier et s'approche.

« - Maman ?  
\- Heu... Tu n'es pas obligé de m'appeler ainsi. Rigole-t-elle.  
\- Moi je préfère vu que tu es l'amoureuse de papa !  
\- Oh heu... rougit-elle.  
\- Bon allez, on va manger dehors Marinette ?  
\- Hugo peut venir avec nous ?  
\- Et après tu dis ne pas te faire appeler « maman ». soupire Alya. »

Marinette se lève en portant Hugo dans ses bras et sort avec Alya par la sortie de derrière avant de se diriger vers le fast food le plus proche. Celui qui se fout de savoir ça lève la main, et la majorité le remporte. Après la pause déjeuner Marinette laisse Hugo retourner en classe et patiente dans la salle des professeurs sa prochaine heure de conte. Sous demande d'Alya, elle écrit sur une feuille le nom des personnes qui l'ont reconnu en trois ans.

« - C'est drôle, je connais ses personnes...  
\- Ah bon ?  
\- Oui, ils étaient dans le collège que je fréquentais avec Adrien, ce sera facile pour moi de les questionner sur ce qu'ils sache sur toi, Marinette.  
\- Si tu le dis, moi je me souviens juste de leur nom quand ils ont été posséder, grâce à ton Ladyblog, Lady Wi-Fi.  
\- C'est pas drôle d'être akumatisé, on perd la mémoire de nos actions c'est... dérangeant. Mais heureusement que Ladybug et Chat Noir étaient là pour nous aider.  
\- J'aurais aimé connaître ces personnages... »

« Si tu veux mon avis, tu les connais déjà très bien. » pense Alya. Les heures s'écoulent et l'heure du conte est arrivé. Confortablement installer, Marinette regarde la classe rentrer et aperçoit Hugo qui visiblement a décidé de sécher les cours de sa propre classe pour venir écouter le fabuleux récit de Marinette. Assis au premier rang, le petit garçon aux yeux vairons regarde la mère qu'il a adopté.

« - Bien si tout le monde est confortablement installé, nous allons commencer. Un volontaire pour donner un mot de départ ? Annonce Alya. »

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation c'est un petit garçon aux cheveux noir qui se lève et clame le mot suivant : « Temps ». Cette fois-ci le mot n'a pas autant d'impact que la séance précédente, quelque chose la bloque. Marinette pense alors à plusieurs choses. « Le temps... Qu'est-ce que c'est le temps ? Est-ce un espace imaginaire ? Une faille spatio-temporelle incontrôlable ? Des morceaux de souvenirs... Perdus ? » pense-t-elle avant de se lancer dans un nouveau récit.

* * *

 _Conte N°2 : Moriarty, l'effaceuse de souvenirs._

 _Comme tous les jeudi, Ladybug avait ses ridicules cours supplémentaires de langues étrangères dont elle y allait comme avec l'envie de se faire pendre, étrangement ce jour-là elle n'était pas seule, une de ses lointaine parente l'avait rejointe, elle était âgée physiquement d'une vingtaine d'année, ses cheveux étaient d'un noir profond faisant parfaitement bien ressortir les yeux roux aussi flamboyant que des rubis. Elle portait traditionnellement un kimono, étant originaire du japon et à cheval sur les coutume, c'était peut-être pour ça qu'elle était bonne à l'équitation. La leçon avait débuter et très mal puisque la parente de Ladybug avait, comme qui dirait, des troubles de la mémoires et n'avait donc pas pu répondre aux nombreuses questions. Le prof d'une nature rigide et sans cœur l'a traité d'incapable et malgré la volonté de la coccinelle pour essayer de calmer la tension, sa parente c'était enfuie en pleurant et un frisson envahit l'héroïne : une nouvelle proie idéale pour le papillon ! Ne voulant pas combattre sa proche, elle se leva et s'élança à sa poursuite aussi vite qu'elle pouvait, ignorant tous le monde autour d'elle, se focalisant sur une chose : Yukino. Une bonne s'était écoulée et malgré sa folle course dans les quartiers de la ville, la coccinelle fut incapable de la retrouver. Une explosion retentit et quelqu'un la poussa, et la palqua au sol pour éviter le souffle de l'explosion, cette personne portait un costume noir qui épousait parfaitement la masse musculaire non désagréable du bel apollon l'ayant sauvé. Reprenant ses esprits, Ladybug leva la tête et regarda le visage inquiet de Chat Noir toujours à califourchon par dessus-elle. Il regardait partout autour de lui, il se releva en répétant avec une voix tremblante : « Ladybug... Où es-tu bon sang... Faîtes qu'elle n'aie pas été touchée par l'akuma... » l'héroïne eut rata sûrement quelques battements, la vue d'un Chat Noir aussi sensible et proche du désespoirs lui fit réalisé les sentiment qui lui portait. Une nouvelle explosion surgit juste après que le héros de Paris aie refait un bouclier avec son propre corps pour protégé la civile._

 _« -Va te réfugié quelque part, tu n'es pas en sécurité ici, et moi non plus.  
_ _\- … Merci de m'avoir secourue Chat Noir, fait attention à toi aussi.  
_ _\- Merci. »_

 _Les deux jeunes se relevèrent et coururent à l'opposé de l'un et l'autre. Ladybug trouva une cachette magnifique entre deux bâtiment et se transforme, dans la hâte de sa course pour rejoindre son partenaire quelque chose percuta l'héroïne : un nuage de sable. Se tenant la tête d'où le choc eut lieu elle se sentit bizarre, elle n'avait pas eu mal et eut le réflexe d'essuyer ses yeux pour enlever les quelques grains restant. Elle arriva enfin auprès de Chat Noir, se dernier sursauta à son approche._

 _« - Ma Lady ! Enfin te voilà, j'ai cru que tu avais été touchée par l'Akuma et que tu ne viendrais pas...  
_ _\- Je vais bien Chaton, ne t'en fais pas. Qu'avons nous aujourd'hui ?  
_ _\- Une sorte d'Arlequeen utilisant du sable dans son sablier pour effacer la mémoire des gens qu'elle touche. Il ne faut absolument pas que l'un de nous deux soit affecté !  
_ _\- Du sable ? Mais heu... Chat, j'ai été touchée par ce nuage de sable, pourtant je me souviens encore parfaitement de toi et de mon ennuyeuse vie.  
_ _\- Ta vie serait-elle ennuyeuse parce que je n'y suis pas ?  
_ _\- Sans doute. Fit-elle un clin d'oeil. »_

 _Chat Noir rougit à vue d'oeil et l'héroïne rigola de bon cœur avant de se tourner face à leur adversaire. Elle se faisait nommée Moriarty, ses cheveux étaient long et gris agréable, des deux côtés de son crâne elle possédait une fleur ressemblant à une grande marguerite croisé avec un lotus contourné de petites fleur pointue couleur lilas avec les feuilles et surmonté d'un adorable ruban violet et doré. Sur le front et des deux côté de la franche en forme de M, il y avait trois losanges entouré de bleu dont l'intérieur était tout aussi violet et doré que le ruban. Sortant du lot, deux grande mèches lui tombait jusqu'à la poitrine, ces mèches étaient terminée par deux sabliers dont l'intérieur était composé d'un sable doré flottant et s'y évaporant par les quelques fins trous de la gemme sertie en dessous. Le corps était un kimono bleu foncé parsemé de fleurs plus claires et blanche s'alliant parfaitement bien aux yeux bleu océan qu'elle possédait. Autour du poignet droit se trouvait un bracelet doré sortant du lot._

 _« - Hey la marchande de sable, tu vas finir par nous endormir ! Lança Chat Noir.  
_ _\- Je ne suis pas La Marchande de Sable, je suis Moriarty, l'effaceuse de souvenirs, et une fois que je me serais occupé de cet ingrat de professeur, je m'emparerai de vos Miraculous. Dit-elle d'une voix posée et froide.  
_ _\- « Professeur » ? « Mémoire » ? Yukino ?!  
_ _\- Je ne suis pas Yukino, je suis Moriarty ! »_

 _Ladybug se figea, elle devait pourtant le savoir, la seule proie dans les environs assez puissante ne pouvait être que elle, mais il lui était impossible de la combattre, c'est Chat Noir qui du la tirer contre lui pour lui faire éviter la puissante attaque digne d'un geyser._

 _« - Ladybug ressais-toi ! Il faut se battre !  
_ _\- Je ne peux pas !  
_ _\- De tous les vilains qu'on a combattu, pourquoi ELLE sort du lot ?!  
_ _\- Car elle est de ma famille ! Je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas la blesser ! »_

 _Ladybug sursauta en sentant les larmes lui coulait, elle comprenait enfin, Moriarty n'effaçait pas uniquement les souvenirs, mais aussi les comportements liés, et Ladybug ne se souvenait plus de quelque chose d'important : le jour de sa prise de confiance pour sauver une jeune fille et Chat Noir, son premier jour en tant que super héroïne. Ladybu avait perdu ce faible souvenir et son assurance avec. Chat Noir s'approcha et enlaça la coccinelle, parlant doucement._

 _« - Ma Lady, je suis là. Je comprends que tu aie peur, mais est-ce que une seule fois les victimes ont été blessée après avoir réparer la ville ? Alya du Ladyblog était en parfaite santé, Nathanaël lui aussi allait bien, je ne parle pas de l'oncle Cheng qui était Kung Food ou encore Coeur de Pierre.  
_ _\- Je...  
_ _\- Ça va, je vais la combattre et u n'auras qu'à la purifier, d'accord ?  
_ _\- Chat Noir... »_

 _Ce dernier se décalla et lui offrant un sourire des plus tendre il se tourna vers Moriarty son regard la fixait et s'emplit soudainement d'une colère qui était inconnue à la jeune héroïne. Le chat banda ses muscles et esquive une attaque avec un majestueux et agile bond. Ladybug le regarde, elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse, il devait y avoir une faille chez cet ennemi, elle connaissait bien Yukino elle devait savoir..._

 _« - Tu veux jouer au chat et à la souris Miss Sand ?  
_ _\- Attends un peu que je t'efface tes souvenirs.  
_ _\- Oh fait attention tu as une tâche~  
_ _\- Où ça ?!  
_ _\- Pistache ! »_

 _Chat Noir en profite alors pour la pousser contre un mur afin de tenter de l'assommé, mais en vain, Moriarty restait dressée et vérifiait à nouveau sa tenue. Ladybug tilta : c'était ça ! « Lucky Charm ! » cria-t-elle sous le regard surpris mais heureux de son partenaire, elle n'avait pas retrouvé son courage d'antan mais Ladybug était assez « folle » pour se lancer dans l'action. Comme elle l'avait prévu c'était un pot de peinture, très salissant sur un Kimono. Elle regarde Chat et lui indique une ruelle sans issue non loin. Chat Noir comprit et ramassa des gravas avant de les lancer en direction de la vilaine. Cette dernière se mit à courir, elle avait bien trop peur de salir sa fabuleuse toilette et elle finit par se retrouver dans l'impasse, coincée entre trois murs, un sol, un Chat Noir en face d'elle et une coccinelle au-dessus. L'héroïne renversa le pot de peinture au dessus de Moriarty et le liquide se déversa sur l'entièreté de son corps, l'akumatisé se laissa tomber à genoux, pleurant sa tenue si parfaite à présent endommagée. Chat Noir s'approcha pour lui retirer le bracelet mais au dernier moment Ladybug s'interposa entre les deux pour protéger, à son tour, son partenaire d'un faible, mais pourtant présent, geyser de sable. « Ladybug ! » Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, Ladybug réussit à briser le bracelet et à purifier l'akuma avant de tout réparer. Chat Noir s'approcha, inquiet mais fut soulagé de découvrir que Sa Lady allait bien et avait repris son aura d'assurance. Dans un élan commun ils se félicitèrent en posant leur poing contre l'autre. Ladybug transporte Yukino jusqu'à sa demeure avant de se dé-transformer, mais elle fut prise d'un violent vertige forçant sa parente à la retenir._

 _« - Je dois sûrement être fatiguée, tu peux me raccompagner à ma chambre Yukino ? Sourit Ladybug.  
_ _\- Bien sûr. Répondit Yukino. »_

 _On raconte depuis que Ladybug souffrirait de faibles trou de mémoire, dévorant peu à peu sa mémoire._

* * *

La sonnerie met fin au récit et la classe silencieuse se mit à en demander plus mais Marinette secoue la tête.

« - Si vous voulez écouter une nouvelle histoire, il faudra que vous soyez patient. »

[PDV Alya]

Je passe à mon amie un nouvel aspirine pour lui faire passer la migraine arrivante, j'en connais une qui va dormir profondément cette nuit. Bon qu'est-ce que j'ai appris aujourd'hui ? Deux aventure que je n'avais pas filmer, rassemblons : Ladybug vivait dans une cage d'or, enfermée et prend des cours particuliers de langue étrangère. Serait-elle une fille de riche comme Adrien ?

 _\- Ce n'est pas ça ! Crois-moi, je t'aime de tout mon cœur mais... Je... Il c'est passé quelque chose en moi et... je ne peux pas l'assumer. Ma famille ne l'accepte pas et veut même que je... Je tue cette chose. Mais je ne peux pas !  
_ _\- Tu n'as qu'à venir vivre avec moi !  
_ _\- Non tu n'as pas compris ! Ils me retrouveront ! Tu ne sais pas qui est ma famille Chat, ils seront prêt à tout pour remettre la main sur moi._

Là, elle dit clairement qu'elle était enceinte et que sa famille ne voulait pas qu'elle le garde, sûrement qu'ils devaient penser que Chat Noir n'était pas d'un assez bon pedigree. Qu'elle histoire fascinante que tu caches Marinette. Une fois sortie de l'établissement Adrien nous rejoint à la terrasse d'un café. Il remarque aussitôt la fatigue de sa petite amie, je souris, il a toujours été ainsi même envers son ex-coéquipière.

« - Marinette, est-ce que tu es sûre que ça va ? Interroge Adrien.  
\- Oui, heum... Je suis juste un peu fatiguée, rien de grave.  
\- Tu devrais rentrer avec Hugo, non ?  
\- Non c'est bon ne t'inquiète pas. »

Même en résistant, Marinette tombe de fatigue et s'endort contre Adrien qui c'est mis à côté d'elle pour sa protection.

« - Décidément, elle ne lâche vraiment rien Marinette.  
\- Oui, ça fait partie de son charme.  
\- Bon le tourtereau, faut qu'on parle. J'ai découvert plusieurs chose très intéressante à propos de Marinette, enfin surtout de Ladybug.  
\- Tu continues de penser fermement qu'elle ait été Ladybug hein ?  
\- Mais il n'y a que Ladybug pour raconter ce que Ladybug a vécu non ? Et d'après ce que Marinette à récité aujourd'hui-  
\- Alors c'était pas des conneries, tu l'as force vraiment à ce souvenir de son passé au péril de son énergie ?  
\- Tu me prends pour qui ? Une enfante de cœur ?  
\- Je savais que tu avais des penchants sadiques mais pas autant Alya...  
\- Bref, Ladybug, ce fameux soir, tu ne l'avais pas compris et moi non plus au début, mais après réflexions et rapprochements entre ces deux filles, j'ai pu conclure que la famille de Marinette ne voulait pas de toi et encore moins d'un enfant venant de toi.  
\- Mon père non plus ne voulais pas de Hugo au début, pourtant j'ai réussit à avoir sa garde.  
\- Peut-être, mais toi tu arrives à téméraire que tu sois Chat Noir ou pas, Marinette non. C'est une personne plutôt réservée et n'ose pas dire les choses en face. Elle est du genre à fuir les problèmes plutôt que de les résoudre.  
\- Ladybug n'était pas ainsi, elle était courageuse et osait.  
\- Adrien... soupirais-je. Il me semble qu'avant que tu n'intègres le collège public tu n'osais rien devant ton père, puis tu as obtenu tes pouvoirs de Chat Noir et tu t'es réveillé.  
\- Tu es en train de me perdre là Alya.  
\- Ce que j'essaye de te dire c'est que je pense que Marinette, tout comme toi, est une enfant noble. Et que ses parents ne toléraient pas ta présence, ton pedigree.  
\- Attends, tu veux dire que ses parents, malgré leur rang, n'ont rien fait pour essayer de la retrouver pendant toutes ces années ?!  
\- Ça je ne sais pas, il faudrait que je découvre son nom de famille et la position exact.  
\- Et comment tu comptes faire ça ? D'un claquement de doigts ?  
\- Précisément. J'ai dans mon sac une liste de noms qui t'es aussi familier que moi et qui eux ont connu Marinette à l'époque d'une façon plus ou moins proche.  
\- Quels noms ?  
\- Kurtberg Nathanaël, Couffaine Juleka, Kanté Max, Lê Chiến Kim, Haprèle Mylène et enfin Bourgeois Chloé.  
\- Ah oui, ils étaient tous dans notre classe de troisième non ?  
\- Exact, je n'ai plus qu'à les recontacter. Tu peux t'occuper d'appeler Chloé ?  
\- Je le ferrai.  
\- Maintenant.  
\- Tu sais que ça fait longtemps que je ne lui ai plus parler.  
\- Sept ans, je sais, appelle. »

Adrien soupire tandis que je recherche dans mon téléphone le numéro de Mylène, j'ai garder contact avec elle, puisqu'elle travaille non loin de chez moi. Perdue dans mes pensée, je songe à ce qu'à raconter Marinette.

 _On raconte depuis que Ladybug souffrirait de faibles trou de mémoire, dévorant peu à peu sa mémoire._

Cela voudrait signifier que le Miraculous Ladybug n'a pas fonctionner sur elle ? Est-ce que ça aurait un lien avec le blocage de mémoire qu'elle subit ? Tant de questions, et on avance presque pas...

« - Pardon ?! »  
Je sursaute, je regarde Adrien l'air curieuse, il semble surpris ? Non, choqué.  
« - D'a... D'accord... Je ne savais pas... Merci... Au revoir Monsieur Bourgeois.  
\- Alors ?

\- Adrien ? Est-ce que ça va ?  
\- C'est Chloé...  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?  
\- Elle est morte. »

Je crache ma gorgée de café et tousse. Comment ça morte ?! Non, c'est pas possible, bien que je ne l'aimais pas du tout, elle n'a pas pu... Oh bon sang...

« - Je suis désolée, j'aurais pas du te forcer.  
\- C'est pas grave, je suis juste triste qu'on ne m'aie pas prévenu. Elle est morte l'année suivante où j'ai reçut Hugo.  
\- Mince. »

Je n'arrive pas vraiment à être désolée, Chloé nous a tellement fait souffrir au collège que c'est impossible pour moi d'être totalement sincère pour les condoléances. Mais pourquoi elle est mort ? Adrien ne semble pas le savoir, peut-être que le maire n'a pas voulu lui dire pour éviter des souvenirs. Je sort de ma poche un carnet et le crayon afin de rajouter sur la liste « Bourgeois Chloé ». Hugo s'approche pour regarder ma liste.

« - « Enquête sur la magie », « Disparition de Nino », « Découverte des animaux disparus », « Amnésie de Marinette », « Départ de Ladybug », « Perturbations météorologique Américaine », « Bourgeois Chloé »... Pourquoi tu écris tout ça ?  
\- Pour me souvenir sur quoi je dois exactement travailler. Sois pour moi-même sois pour mon éditeur.  
\- Attends, tu dois vraiment faire des recherches sur la météo en Amérique ? Depuis quand ? Demande Adrien.  
\- Très tôt ce matin j'ai reçu cette mission, il paraît qu'il y a d'étranges phénomènes en ce moment.  
\- Ils sont tous barges là-bas de toute façon, si ça se trouve c'est juste une grosse tempête de grêlons.  
\- Ahahah, très drôle. »

Nous terminons nos cafés et Marinette fut réveillée par Adrien tandis que Hugo lis l'entièreté de mon carnet. Pendant que nous marchons jusqu'à mon appartement je regarde le ciel, si je veux pouvoir travailler tranquillement et avancer sur mes recherches il faudrait que je sois seule... Oh j'ai une idée ! Une fois arrivé à l'appartement, Marinette et Adrien se disent au revoir avant qu'elle ne monte en ma compagnie jusqu'à l'appartement. Je sors aussitôt mon téléphone et compose le numéro de Mylène, elle travaille dans une agence de voyage et... Ding-dong ! Pile ce qu'il me faut : Elle a des billets pour la période de Noël ! Je lui demande de me les envoyer et je raccroche avant de me diriger vers Marinette.

[PDV Omniscient]

Un mois plus tard, alors que Alya est restée sur Pris pour trier les différents indices qu'elle a obtenu sur la vie de Ladybug, Marinette, Adrien et Hugo sont parti en voyage grâce aux billets de voyage de Mylène. Ils sont dans une crique silencieuse voire limite abandonnée, le soleil cogne fort, ce qui n'étonne pas vraiment la jeune conteuse vu qu'elle a vécu plusieurs année dans le sud de la France là où le soleil, même en hiver, est présent. Elle regarde Adrien et Hugo s'amuser dans l'eau, elle sourit. Quelqu'un pénètre la crique, de la taille d'Adrien, la peau matte, des yeux ambre et une éternelle casquette rouge sur la tête. Cette personne porte une planche et un sac et s'arrête en apercevant la silhouette de Marinette, surpris il s'approche et remarque enfin Adrien avec son fils dans l'eau au loin.

« - Est-ce que mes yeux me joue des tours ou c'est Agreste là-bas ? Demande-t-il.  
\- Non, c'est bien lui. Le seul et unique Adrien.  
\- Hé bien, il a pas changer, quoi que... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
\- Vacances de Noël en famille.  
\- En famille ? »

Marinette sursaute d'un coup, elle e demande avec qui elle peut bien parler, alors elle se retourne et vois enfin son interlocuteur.

« - C'est pas vrai...  
\- Salut Marinette, ça faisait longtemps. Sourit-il.  
\- Nino ? C'est bien toi ? Se lève-t-elle. »


	3. Plagg

[PDV Omniscient]

 _Conte n°3 : Problèmes de Bourges et Queen Bee._

 _Le combat avait pourtant été comme les autres, ni plus compliqué, ni plus facile. L'akumatisé du jour était une jeune fille adolescente connue pour ses méfaits et sa faculté de rendre les personnes en proie pour le Papillon. Elle s'était pourtant bien assagie quand elle a connu la véritable identité de sa meilleure amie et sa plus grande admiration. Elle s'était assagie, elle s'était faite des amies, grâce à la personne qui a toujours été là pour elle dans les moments douloureux comme pour les moments de joie, je ne parle pas de son amie Sabrina, mais de son amie la super héroïne de Paris : Ladybug. Bourgeois Chloé était célèbre de par sa vantardise et son fort caractère, toujours là où il ne fallait pas, ce fut par sa faute si de nombreuse fois son amie d'enfance avait été mise en danger. Mais son fort caractère cachait bien des souffrances, une mère disparue, un père prêt à tout pour la satisfaire sans pour autant prendre du temps avec elle, des enfants qui la déteste et des adultes qui la méprises, des célébrités par nombre la critique et par fierté elle ne laisse jamais rien paraître, sa coquille de vanité qu'elle s'était forgé avec le temps prenait toujours le dessus dans ces moments-là._

 _« - Pourquoi… Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as rien dit ? Je croyais qu'on était amies !  
\- Je ne pouvais pas te le dire, ça aurait beaucoup trop dangereux pour toi.  
\- Marinette… Je ne te comprends pas… Tu as toujours pu avoir confiance en moi, non ?  
\- C'est vrai mais ce n'est pas possible pour l'instant présent !  
_\- Chloé, s'il te plaît, comprend-moi, je l'ai fait pour ton bien parce que je t'aime. Tu es la seule personne qui me comprends et qui a été là pour moi depuis… _**ce**_ _jour.  
_ _\- Je suis tellement désolée… Tellement… »_

 _C'était dans les larmes de détresse, de pardon, d'inquiétude mais de joie que la fille du maire de Paris s'était laissé emporter pour prouver à quel point elle aimait son amie, elles ne se voyaient plus beaucoup depuis l'incident qui avait eu lieu des années auparavant, mais Chloé comprenait enfin que peu importe la distance, peu importe les préjugés, les gens sont capable de donner leur propre vies par amour, et c'est en se remémorant de nombreux combats, de nombreux sauvetage qu'elle en prenait enfin conscience. Depuis ce jour-là, Chloé était devenue une fille agréable, elle s'était excusé auprès de tout le monde, avait fait même une annonce devant son propre hôtel, elle avait promis de changer, elle l'a fait. Ladybug l'a regardé évolué perchée en haut des toits avec son fidèle compagnon à ses côtés, parfois elle se mettait à pleurer et Chat Noir la réconforter._

 _« - J'aimerai tellement être plus présente pour elle… sanglotait-elle.  
\- Pourquoi ne pas le faire ? Rien ne t'en empêche Ma Lady.  
\- Si… Mes parents… Ils ne veulent plus que j'entre en… Contact avec quiconque depuis le jour où… J'ai gravement été blessée…  
\- Est-ce que tu me raconteras un jour ce qui t'es arrivé ?  
\- Je ne sais pas. Ça… ça en dirait trop sur mon identité, et je ne veux pas que tu saches qui je suis.  
\- … Je comprends, je me contenterai alors de te réconforter comme je peux, dans l'ignorance.  
\- Merci de comprendre, Chat.  
\- Avec plaisir Ma Lady. »_

 _C'était l'un des rares moments aussi intimes que partageait les deux héros. Un mois… Il n'a fallu qu'un seul petit mois pour que la vie la torture à nouveau. La fille du maire venait d'apprendre que son père allait se remarier, elle aurait pu être heureuse si cette femme était seulement ce qu'elle paraissait être, mais la réalité était toute autre. Cette femme de la quarantaine se faisait prénommée « Elizabeth », elle était d'origine anglo-japonaise mais vivait en France depuis plus d'une vingtaine d'année. Ladybug était là, cachée le jour où Chloé s'est faite akumatisé pour la seconde fois, la raison ? Elizabeth détestait sa belle-fille, elle l'a séparé de son père, elle faisait en sorte qu'elle devienne inexistante et même pire : elle a fait en sorte que son père l'a déteste en faisant porter sur les épaules de la pauvre jeune fille les multiples problèmes liés à l'hôtel et aux clients. Chloé était à bout, elle avait essayé de lutté mais en vain, elle abandonnait._

 _« - Chloé ? Chloé, je t'en prie, ne te laisse pas rabaissé par cette femme…  
\- C'est inutile, je suis devenue une petite emmerdeuse de service, un aimant à problèmes…  
\- Chloé, je t'en prie ressaisit-toi ! Tu n'es pas un aimant à problèmes, c'est Elizabeth qui est le problème !  
\- Mon père la croit elle, et pas moi… En quoi est-ce que je pourrais me défendre alors qu'il l'aime ?  
\- C'est ton père, il y a toujours un moyen pour que tu-  
\- Tais-toi ! s'était-elle levée. Arrête d'essayer de me consoler, ça ne sert à rien, plus jamais tout reviendra comme avant, plus jamais tant qu'elle sera là !  
\- Chloé je t'en prie, calme-toi ! ça ne sert à rien de me crier dessus je-  
\- Je crie si j'ai envie, tu ne comprends donc pas à quel point j'ai mal ?!  
\- Si, je comprends très bien mais-  
\- LA FERME !  
\- Chloé, non ! »_

 _Ce fut malheureusement trop tard, un papillon noir entra dans le cœur de la jeune Chloé et il ne fallut même pas entendre le speech du vieil homme pour qu'elle ne se transforme. Tout comme pour Lila, Chloé avait revêtu une tenue de super héros ayant existé, à la seule différence, son masque était semblable à la forme que le Papillon employait pour parler avec ses pantins. Dégainant sa toupie, elle l'a lancé droit sur la pauvre héroïne qui réussit à esquiver de justesse. Chloé profita alors de l'explosion et de la poussière soulevée pour s'enfuir en criant le nom de cette femme qu'elle haïssait tant. Ladybug ne réfléchis pas plus vite, prenant sur ses sentiments elle se transforma et se lança à sa poursuite. Voltigeant à droite à gauche, il était compliqué de rattrapé cette abeille qui avait visiblement la réelle capacité de voler. Une fois arrivées à l'endroit où Elizabeth et André se trouvaient, Queen Bee fit exploser la façade et menaça de près la quarantenaire. Chat Noir intervint juste à temps et repoussa l'abeille en dehors du bâtiment, Ladybug utilisa son yoyo pour immobilisé l'ennemie un temps mais la puissance de cet akuma était trop imense, une explosion de cette aura projetta les deux héros sur un toit plus loin._

 _« - Ma Lady ! Est-ce que tout va bien ?  
\- Oui, je vais bien, merci. Mais Chloé non, elle est aveuglée par la colère et son akuma ne peut pas être retiré aussi facilement malheureusement…  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- C'est elle-même, l'akuma. »_

 _Cette annonce glaça le sang du pauvre Chat Noir qui réalisa que ce combat n'allait vraiment pas être une simple ballade de fortune. Le combat avait pourtant été comme les autres, ni plus compliqué, ni plus facile. L'akumatisé du jour était Bourgeois Chloé, alias Queen Bee, connue pour ses méfaits et sa faculté de rendre les personnes en proie pour le Papillon. Elle s'était pourtant bien assagie quand elle a connu la véritable identité de sa meilleure amie et sa plus grande admiration. Mais cette gentillesse avait un prix, sa bulle de protection brisée elle était en proie aux méchancetés l'entourant et l'affectaient autant que n'importe quelle autre personne. Ladybug et Chat Noir ne peuvent plus rien faire, ensemble ils ont pu prouver en quelques minutes qu'Elizabeth n'était pas celle qu'elle prétendait être et le maire a pu ouvrir les yeux sur ses erreurs. En fin de compte c'est le père de Chloé qui réussit à la libérer de sa folie, la prenant dans ses bras, pleurant, s'excusant, promettant… L'amie de Chloé n'eut même pas besoin de purifier le papillon qui en était sorti d'un blanc pur et éclatant. L'héroïne lança son sort de soin et s'en alla aussitôt, suivie par Chat Noir, pour s'arrêter sur un toit plus loin._

 _« - Ma Lady ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?  
\- Je… Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai juste un peu mal à la tête.  
\- Je comprends, tu dois être fatiguée surtout.  
\- Oui… Désolée Chat, on se parlera une prochaine fois.  
\- Je l'espère Ma Lady, repose-toi bien ! »_

 _S'en allant, Ladybug avait la vague sensation d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'important. Errant dans la ville, la jeune héroïne cherchait désespérément sa maison._

* * *

[PDV Alya]

Faisant mes recherches sur un quelconque article sur la mort ou disparition soudaine de Chloé, je me suis souvenue d'une des histoires de Marinette, une histoire vraiment touchante qui m'a fait réalisé à qu'elle point Chloé valait la peine de la connaître. Ce qui ne m'a pas échappé c'est deux choses : la première, Marinette a définitivement avoué d'elle-même qu'elle a été Ladybug, la seconde c'est cet accident. Un accident qui aurait poussé la famille de Marinette a la confiné, l'emprisonnant dans une cage d'or. Le combat qu'elle avait mené contre Queen Bee c'était déroulée trois mois après Moriarty. Elle a cité qu'elle cherchait déssespéremment sa maison mais… ça ne s'oublie pas comme ça, l'endroit dans lequel on te séquestre autant. Hm… Il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus, Marinette a bel et bien commencé à avoir ses problèmes de mémoire depuis le combat contre sa cousine, je ne vois pas une autre explication. M'extirpant de mes pensées, ma collocataire entra dans l'appartement toute joyeuse en tenant Hugo endormi dans ses bras.

« - Hé bien, qu'est-ce qui te met de si bonne humeur ?  
\- Adrien a accepté qu'on passe nos vacances à la plage pour Noël !  
\- Oh, mais c'est génial ! Tu vois quand je te disais qu'il ne pouvait rien te refuser.  
\- Alya, c'est grâce à toi si j'ai un semblant de famille aujourd'hui, je t'aime beaucoup ! »

Sur ce sourire joyeux et plein d'espoir, elle s'en va dans sa chambre. Je souris à mon tour, je suis heureuse que ma meilleure amie ait sa vie actuelle, mais je me demande comment était réellement sa vie il y a quelques années. Et la seule manière que je possède c'est… De faire appel à mes anciens camarades de classes. Je saisis mon téléphone et compose le téléphone de Mylène, et par chance elle possède les numéros de Kim, Max et Nathanaël. J'espère juste que l'un d'eux possède le numéro de Juleka…

… Kim ne l'a pas, dommage.

… Max non plus, ne perdons pas espoir !

… Nathanaël est marié à Juleka, bon…

…

…

« - JE TE DEMANDES PARDON ?!  
\- Comme je te le dis, Juleka est devenue ma femme depuis un an.  
\- Et tu comptais garder ce secret pour toi seul ?  
\- Hé bien… Si on ne nous pose pas la question, je ne vois pas l'utilité de le dire. »

Je l'entends rire à l'autre bout du combiné, il avait bien ce timide garçon, il est devenu graphiste pour une très grande compagnie de Jeux Vidéo et travaille en co-production avec les studios Japonais. Si ce n'est pas une chance tout ça. Tant qu'à Juleka elle est encore étudiante en fac de Médecine, mais elle fait un petit travail dans un bar le soir pour aider avec les fins de mois.

« - Dis Alya, pourquoi est-ce que tu veux prendre contact avec nous ?  
\- Il faut à tout prix que vous vous libérez la semaine prochaine, pour le premier décembre.  
\- Je peux en connaître la raison ?  
\- J'enquête sur la perte de mémoire de mon amie, et elle vous connait, Mylène, Kim, Max, Juleka et toi.  
\- Je peux connaître son nom ?  
\- Son nom, je ne le possède pas. Mais son prénom c'est « Marinette ».  
\- Je l'ai croisé il y a quelques semaines dans la rue, mais elle ne semble pas m'avoir reconnu…  
\- Bien, alors rendez-vous le premier décembre à 15H30 devant notre bon vieux collège.  
\- D'accord, j'en touche un mot à Juleka. »

Je raccroche en le saluant et souris, je vais enfin pouvoir en apprendre plus sur la vie passée de mon amie, enquêter, découvrir, avoir des réponses, c''est ce que j'aime dans ce métier !

* * *

 **\- As-tu bien compris ta mission ?**  
 **\- Oui, je dois me rendre à Paris et retrouver les deux qui sont la cause de mon abandon.**  
 **\- N'oublie pas : ma sœur, qui est déjà sur place, t'aidera à modifier ton apparence pour que tu passes inaperçue.**  
 **\- Entendu Phénix, même si je doute que votre sœur sera d'une grande aide.**  
 **\- Allez va, vole à la recherche de ta vie. S'en alla la voix masculine.**  
 **\- Transformation.**

* * *

Le jour du rendez-vous avait enfin saigné se montrer, bien couverte par mon écharpe et ma veste, j'attends patiemment les invités devant l'établissement Françoise-Dupont. Ca me permet en même temps de voir les nouvelles têtes.

« - Alya ?  
\- Hm ? Je me tourne alors. Oh, Kim, comment ça va ?  
\- Très bien, je suis venue avec Alix, je me suis dit qu'elle pourrait nous aider.  
\- Salut Alya, ça fait longtemps !  
\- Salut Alix, alors, toujours pas en couple vous deux ?  
\- En couple avec elle / lui ? dirent-ils en chœurs. Tu as rêvé ma pauvre.  
\- ça va, je plaisantais, quoi de neuf ?  
\- Je suis devenue la sportive préférée du célébrissime Phénix Tyto pour ma part. Il m'entraîne pour les compétitions mondiales qui vont arriver.  
\- Oh c'est génial pour toi Alix, et toi Kim ?  
\- écoute, le métier de professeur c'est plus compliqué qu'on ne le croit.  
\- Mais oui, mais oui. »

Le fou rire passer, j'apprends alors qu'Alix habite actuellement en Espagne sous contrainte de son tuteur de sport, étrangement le nom de « Phénix » me dit quelque chose, je ne sais plus où est-ce que j'en ai entendu parler. Quand à Kim, il s'est trouvé une petite amie récemment, il ne s'est jamais vraiment remis de la disparition de Chloé, mais ses blessures on finit par se soigner. Très vite Mylène et Yvan nous rejoignent, ces deux-là ont toujours été inséparables depuis le collège, ils se sont mariés dès la majorité passé, ça a été une très grande fête durant laquelle le marié en avait profité pour nous faire découvrir son premier album qu'il avait écrit avec son groupe de musique. J'esquive de justesse une personne qui a le nez plongé sur son smartphone et roulant sur une roue électrique. J'en avais déjà vue sur les vidéos de Pierre Croce, mais jamais en vrai, il faudrait que je pense à plus faire attention à ce qui m'entoure. J'entends alors un drone s'approcher et je comprends aussitôt à qui nous avons affaire.

« - Salut Max, toujours accros des dernières technologies n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Salut Alya, ravi de te revoir aussi. »

Avant même qu'il ne rentre au lycée, Max avait été convoqué pour travailler avec des jeunes ingénieurs pour une entreprise de nouvelles technologies, il fait partie de ceux qui ont notamment amélioré les drones. Il a monté récemment sa propre boite personnelle mais personne ne sait ce qu'il y fabrique très honnêtement. Il nous montre comment faire voler le drone à partir de son appareil électronique, on aperçoit alors par la caméra le dernier couple arrivant. Une fois les retrouvailles faîtes nous nous en allons dans un petit bar non loin pour discuter calmement, cafés, chocolat ou thé pour le puriste en main, je décide d'aller droit au but.

« - En premier temps, je voudrais tous vous remercier, je suis désolée de vous avoir imposé ce rendez-vous. Si je nous ai réunis aujourd'hui c'est parce que cinq de nous ont connu une fille qui se prénomme Marinette. »

Je vois la tête rousse baisser ses yeux, Kim se raidir et les trois autres détourner le regard.

« - J'enquête sur sa mémoire, il y a plus de sept ans, elle a perdu l'entièreté de sa mémoire dû à un accident de la route dans les environs de Lyon. Au fil des années qu'elle a passé avec moi depuis son retour sur Paris j'ai découvert pas mal de choses. Je n'ai jamais autant appris sur Marinette d'un coup qu'en 3 ans. » Je marque une nouvelle pause et sort alors mon carnet de notes. « J'ai découvert que Marinette était enceinte avant son accident, que c'est le fruit de son union avec Chat Noir. » les souffles de mes amis se sont brusquement stoppés. « Marinette été une enfant de famille riche, je l'ai supposé dans l'un de ses récits, elle était prisonnière de cette cage dorée et cherchait par tous les moyens à fuir cet endroit. Elle a été comme qui dirait séquestrée à la suite d'un accident. » mes invités se regardaient les uns dans le blanc des autres. « J'ai découvert que la corruption de la mémoire de Marinette vient d'une attaque d'un Akuma, sa perte de mémoire à commencer quelques mois avant son accident, le nom de cet Akuma est Moriarty. » Je repris une nouvelle fois mon souffle. « Enfin, Marinette était Ladybug. » Tous sont surpris de ma nouvelle. « Depuis quelques temps Marinette se souvient progressivement de ses aventures en tant que Ladybug mais je n'arrive pas à en savoir plus que d'habitude, à l'exception faite : j'ai appris qu'elle était la meilleure amie de Chloé et qu'elle seule connaissait sa double identité. Des questions ?  
\- Oui, moi. Tu sais quelque chose de personnel sur elle ? demande Alix.  
\- Malheureusement rien, je ne connais même pas son nom de famille.  
\- Son nom de famille est Duapain-Cheng. Répond Nathanaël.  
\- Woa, tu t'en souviens encore ? S'exclame Kim.  
\- Elle a été mon premier amour Kim, c'est normal que je me souvienne parfaitement d'elle. Répond le roux sèchement.  
\- On se calme les pigeons, je sais que vous avez un jour convoiter la même personne mais quand même. Calmais-je le jeu. Mais dîtes-moi, « Dupain-Cheng » c'est pas le nom de l'une des familles les plus fortunées de la ville ?  
\- « étaient » oui, pour une raison inconnue ils ont disparu du jour au lendemain. Informe Max.  
\- Cette raison pour totalement concorder avec leur fille, Marinette est partie il y a sept ans, elle a fui et la seule personne qui pouvait savoir où elle était est une personne qu'elle nommait « Nono », c'était son meilleur ami masculin de ce que j'avais compris.  
\- Hm… Je ne me souviens pas qu'elle ait mentionné un tel nom devant nous en tout cas. Réfléchis Mylène.  
\- Bon… C'est bien beau que je sache qu'elle vous connaissait et que vous la connaissiez en retour mais… Quels étaient vos liens ?  
\- C'était ma première petite amie, ça a duré trois semaines. Commence Nathanaël.  
-J'étais son ami et son coach sportif. Enchéri Kim.  
\- Elle était ma professeure de jeux vidéo. Se vante Max.  
\- Elle avait été ma première partenaire de classe. Explique Juleka.  
\- Quant à moi elle a été une fidèle amie, grâce à elle j'ai pu rencontrer Yvan dès mes premiers jours au collège, et elle s'occupait aussi de dessiner et confectionner les costumes pour mon frère. Raconte Mylène.  
\- Elle était une styliste amatrice ?! Dis-je, surprise.  
\- Oui, et elle était très douée ! Lors d'un concours son talent a été reconnu par Monsieur Agreste en personne ! C'était l'un des jours où elle avait réussi à s'enfuir de chez elle.  
\- C'est un bon point… Quelqu'un connait l'ancienne adresse des Dupain-Cheng ?  
\- 36 rue de la Boustifaille, mais cette maison est abandonnée et tombe en ruine, je doute que tu y trouves quelque chose. Explique Nathanaël.  
\- Un urbex donc… C'est encore mieux que ce que je pensais !  
\- Heu… Alya, c'est tellement en ruine que même un yamakasi ne s'y aventurerais pas. Explique Alix.  
\- Et ? Je vous rappelle que c'est moi qui aie toujours tenue en tant et en heure le Ladyblog !  
\- Intrépide. Commence Kim.  
\- Et inconsciente. Enchéri Max.  
\- Mais surtout folle. Ré-enchéri Yvan.  
\- Raah, laissez-moi un peu avec ça, je veux vraiment découvrir ce qui est arrivé à Marinette…  
\- Alors si tu as des informations supplémentaires renseigne-nous, on pourra toujours t'aider. Demande Mylène.  
\- Je vous remercie, je pense en avoir découvert plus que ce que je m'y attendais. »

Nous continuons notre conversation avec pour sujet principal : « Dupain-Cheng Marinette ». D'après ce qu'ils me disent chacun, Marinette était une très bonne calculatrice et avait un talent iné pour les jeux vidéo en spécificité : les jeux de combat. Elle avait participé sous un faux nom au grand tournois de Ultima Mecha Strike III avec Max comme partenaire et ils avaient remporté la première place.

Kim s'occupait de son sport, il lui faisait faire des pompes, des abdos, du gainage, des tours de pistes, de l'athlétisme en général, mais parfois des sports de combat offensif comme de la boxe ou du karaté tout comme défensif comme l'aïkido. C'était rare, mais Marinette réussissait à impressionner Kim dans les combats d'art à l'épée : Kendo et Escrime, c'est ainsi que j'appris que Marinette savait que Chat Noir faisait de l'escrime et lui avait expliqué les bases.

Mylène m'apprend que Marinette était douée pour l'art de la couture, elle dessinait ses propres croquis depuis toute petite, ses seuls profs ont été des magazines de couture que Mylène lui offrait quand elle en voulait un. Les parents de Marinette refusaient qu'elle vaque à une telle occupation qu'ils pensaient inutile. Pendant longtemps elle confectionner les costumes de son frère pour les différents spectacles de mimes. Le jour du concours du « Chapeau Melon » elle avait rencontrée Monsieur Agreste et son fils qui s'étaient déplacés en personne, elle s'était inscrite sous le nom de « Hopps Matthieu », oui, elle était allée jusqu'à se travestir pour que personne ne la reconnaisse. Je suis sûre d'une chose maintenant, c'est que quand Marinette le veut : elle le peut.

Même si Marinette était et reste d'une nature timide, elle n'en est pas moins une courageuse personne qui n'hésite pas à oser penser et faire comme le ferrai Ladybug. Question relation, Marinette était en couple avec Nathanaël et il m'a bien fait comprendre qu'elle l'avait fait dans l'unique but de ne pas le blesser. C'est sûrement après cette rupture qu'elle s'est officiellement mise avec Chat Noir, celui pour qui ses sentiments n'ont jamais été traite et qui maintenant aujourd'hui lui reste fidèle. Je soupire devant mon ordinateur en relisant mon rapport de la journée, j'ai en effet beaucoup appris sur Marinette, mais j'ai l'impression de ne pas avancer d'un poil, il y encore de grosses ombres qui voile l'histoire.

 _\- Si… Mes parents… Ils ne veulent plus que j'entre en… Contact avec quiconque depuis le jour où… J'ai gravement été blessée…  
\- Est-ce que tu me raconteras un jour ce qui t'es arrivé ?  
\- Je ne sais pas. Ça… ça en dirait trop sur mon identité, et je ne veux pas que tu saches qui je suis.  
_

… Un accident si gros aurait dû être rendu publique. Je me lance à la recherche intensive d'un quelconque article datant de 2005 voire 2006 sur la famille Dupain-Cheng. Je trouve rapidement un blog leur étant entièrement consacré et signé par un certain « Phénix ». Tiens ? Je me demande si c'est la même personne ou alors un cousin du supérieur d'Alix. Quoi qu'il en soit, ça détaille énormément l'histoire de cette riche famille.

« - C'est en 1995, alors que le couple marié venait d'avoir leur premier enfant que les choses commencèrent à dégénéré. Les problèmes financiers liés aux baisses des taxes des entreprises faisaient augmenter les salaires et commençait à mettre en faillite la famille Dupain-Cheng. Ils reçurent un jour l'aide de la part d'un certain membre de la famille Phénix positionné dans la filière Japonaise. Le contrat était simple, la compagnie leur prêtait suffisamment d'argent pour redresser l'entreprise familiale et quand la jeune fille serait en âge de se marier elle appartiendrait à la famille Phénix. C'était dans le désespoir et le vœu que leur fille ait une belle enfance que les parents ont accepté le marché. Les années qui suivirent, avec le changement de monnaie, la famille est devenue plus puissante mais aussi fréquemment attaquée par des groupes de voyous, des gangs étrangers. Personne ne sait encore comment est-ce que tout cela à bien pu commencer, mais en 2006, alors que leur fille venait à peine d'entrer au collège « Françoise Dupont » dirigé par Monsieur Damoclès, une attaque inhabituelle c'était abattue, visant à blessé la jeune fille mais cela a touché beaucoup d'autres enfants de l'établissement qui a du fermé pendant une semaine le temps des rénovations. Dès la sortie de l'hôpital de la jeune héritière elle fut aussitôt emmenée chez elle et plus personne n'en entendit parler.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lis comme ça avec autant d'attention Alya ?  
\- Ah ! Marinette, je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver…  
\- Je l'ai bien remarqué, alors, tu lisais quoi ?  
\- Un article sur la famille Dupain-Cheng, ce nom te dit-il quelque chose ?  
\- Non, rien… Pourquoi ?  
\- C'est le nom de famille d'une riche famille, je dois faire une enquête sur leur soudaine disparition à eux et leur fille.  
\- Oh, c'est bien de travailler Alya, mais… Il faudrait que tu penses à dormir quelques fois.  
\- Pourquoi il est quelle heure ?  
\- Il n'est pas loin de six heures du matin. »

Je regarde l'heure et en effet, j'ai fait une petite nuit blanche des familles, je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'une affaire puisse un jour autant me faire perdre la sensation de fatigue. Je sauvegarde l'article et mon rapport avant d'aller prendre une douche. Je rejoins Marinette qui est en train de préparer le petit déjeuner alors que Hugo regarde déjà la télévision. Je soupire et m'assoit à table.

« - La télévision à six heure et demi ce n'est pas un peu tôt ?  
\- Adrien m'a dit que Hugo ne dort pas beaucoup en général, mais que s'il n'a pas sa dose de dessin animé le matin avant de partir à l'école c'est la fin de la tranquillité.  
\- Oh, alors si c'est Monsieur Adrien qui l'a dit… Madame Marinette obéis~  
\- A-Alya ! »

Ce que c'est bon de taquiner mon amie de bon matin, sa relation avec Adrien devient si fusionnelle que je me demande comment est-ce qu'ils font pour encore habiter séparément. Je soupire et porte à mes lèvres la tasse remplie de café fraîchement moulu dont seule Marinette à le secret.

« - Hm…  
\- Quoi ? Il y a un problème avec mon café ?  
\- Il n'a, encore une fois, pas de goût.  
\- Alya, ne te l'a joue pas à la Toma !*  
\- Désolée, ça fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas pu t'embêter, autant que j'en profite.  
\- Cela ne fait qu'une semaine, tu es tellement absorbée par tes recherches en ce moment. Qu'as-tu découvert d'autre ?  
\- Beaucoup de choses mais pas encore assez de précisions pour que je t'en fasse part. En attendant, mes amis d'hier m'ont bien aidé.  
\- Tu parles de la liste de personne que tu m'as demandé ?  
\- Exactement ! Aujourd'hui je suis de sortie, donc ne m'attends pas pour dîner.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?  
\- Visiter un endroit abandonné pour y trouver des informations supplémentaires sur la famille dont je te parlais.  
\- Ah, sois prudente quand même.  
\- Je le suis, toujours ! »

Le problème est : que j'ai encore le temps avant de partir, cette fameuse maison n'est qu'à une heure de métro d'ici, et de bon matin il y a la fameuse « heure de pointe ». Je soupire encore une fois et me concentre sur la télévision qui change subitement son programme pour lancer une alerte à la disparition d'une jeune fille blonde aux yeux vairons. C'est étrange, mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ces cheveux et ces yeux… Hm… Au bout de plusieurs dizaine de minutes je regarde Marinette et Hugo s'en aller pour l'école, quant à moi je me lève et vais préparer mon sac. Il me faut sûrement prendre ma caméra, comme ça il se passe des choses pas net j'aurai une preuve visuelle.

La maison qui se présente en face de moi n'est pas pire que ce que je pensais, elle tient encore debout ! Étrangement tout semble avoir été laissé en parfait état. Je sors ma caméra et commence à filmer mon épopée à travers les décombres. Grâce aux informations laissé par Marinette lors de ses récits j'ai pu en apprendre plus sur l'emplacement de sa chambre, elle était au deuxième étage et celle qui donnait plein sud, sud-est. Je sors ma boussole et me repère avant de monter les étages avec lenteur pour éviter que le bois ne se fissure, voire se brise sous mon poids. Pas après pas, un frisson me traverse l'échine, j'ai l'impression d'être suivie, d'être regardée. Maintenant que j'y pense, quand j'ai mis les pieds dans l'enceinte du jardin le vent avait arrêter de souffler et fait un grand soleil brûlant. Pour un mois de décembre c'est tout de même bizarre, ça arrive en méditerranée ce genre de temps pas à Paris. Je m'arrête finalement devant une porte encore intacte, ce qui m'étonne fortement. Je tourne la poignée et ouvre cette entrée grinçante. Je ne comprends pas, tout est en ruine et en décomposition par les mites tandis que cette chambre a su rester en parfait état, le lit est fait, le sol est propre, les murs tapissés ne sont pas remplis d'humidité, tout porte à penser qu'il y a de la magie dans l'air. Je m'avance dans la pièce et direction le bureau, il y a beaucoup de papiers, principalement des cours scolaires et des partitions de musiques. Mes yeux se baladent et finissent par tomber nez à nez avec une boule de poil, j'approche ma main qui s'arrête aussitôt quand la dite boule ouvre les yeux, des yeux verts luminescent, je remarque alors qu'il s'agit d'un chat. Ce dernier se lève et s'étire avant de sauter au sol, me regardant de travers.

« - Désolée si je t'ai réveillée, je ne pensais pas trouver quoi que ce soit de vivant ici…  
\- Il n'y a aucun problème, je commençais à avoir faim. Ri-t-il.  
\- Oh, alors ça va… »

Le chat se dirige vers une trappe qu'il ouvre et sort alors du… Camembert ? Attends une minute…

« - MAIS TU PARLES !  
\- Non, c'est vrai ? Je n'avais pas remarqué. Mange-t-il.  
\- Non mais… Pourquoi est-ce que tu es ici ? Non attends, COMMENT est-ce que tu fais pour parler ?  
\- Bah… Comme toi, j'utilise ma langue gamine. Me la tire-t-il.  
\- Mais qui es-tu ?  
\- Oh, tu ne me reconnais pas ?  
\- Si je devais me souvenir de tous les chats noirs aux yeux verts, je ne m'en sortirais pas… Que fais-tu dans la maison de Marinette ?  
\- Ah, tu te souviens qu'elle habite ici quand même !  
\- Je l'ai appris par le biais de mon ami, je ne m'en suis pas sou-… Attends, je suis déjà venue ici ?  
\- Oui. Au faite, pour ta gouverne, je suis Plagg.  
\- « Plagg » ? … Attends, LE Plagg de Adrien ?  
\- Le seul et unique gamine, héhéhé.  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici et en…. Chat ?  
\- A ce que je vois tu ne sais rien, Mari' ne t'as donc rien dis ?  
\- Elle a une violente amnésie, elle ne se souviens même pas de son nom de famille.  
\- Oh je vois… »

[PDV Plagg]

Je termine de manger mon camembert pendant que Alya termine son récit du comment du pourquoi elle est présente sur les lieux. Qu'est-ce qu'elle m'ennuie, franchement ces humains…

« - Donc, si je comprends bien, tu es là dans l'espérance de trouver des indices sur le passé de Marinette ?  
\- C'est exact !  
\- Tu perds ton temps, crois-moi. Si elle l'a oublié c'est tant mieux pour elle. »

La gamine s'approche rapidement de moi, le rouge dans les yeux. Visiblement je l'ai frustrée ou mise en colère, je ne sais pas elle n'arrête pas de changer de regard. Je m'enfuis en sautant sur le lit et grimpe sur le meuble à porter de patte avant de bâiller et m'allonger.

« - Plagg ! Réponds-moi au moins ! »

Et qu'est-ce que je suis censé lui dire ? Tant mieux si Marinette a oublié son passé.

« - Comment vont Adrien et le gamin ?  
\- N'évite pas le sujet !  
\- Bon, tu veux VRAIMENT savoir ce qui s'est passé dans cette maison ?!  
\- Bien évidemment !  
\- Comme tu dois t'en douter Alya, Marinette était Ladybug, et j'ai découvert son identité quand Tikki et moi avons été échangés lors d'un combat. Il m'arrivait donc souvent d'aller la voir la nuit ou pendant qu'Adrien avait le dos tourner, et on discutait très souvent, c'est comme ça que j'ai appris que sa famille n'a pas toujours été aussi séparée que ça. »

Autour de nous tout se mit à bouger rapidement dans flou gaussien que les photographes connaissent bien. Très vite tout se figea sur une scène qui étonne beaucoup Alya. Marinette, à l'âge de 15 ans, assise sur le lit, Tikki posée sur le bureau en train de manger son biscuit et moi sous ma forme de Kwami flottant doucement en face du visage de la jeune fille.

* * *

 _« - Et tu crois que c'est vraiment normal la vie que tu mènes ?  
\- Crois-moi Plagg, si j'avais pu je l'aurais empêché.  
\- Marinette, dis-moi ce qui s'est vraiment passé ce jour-là, j'ai l'impression que tout comme pour Chat Noir il y a des choses qui se sont passées qui ont mené à un tel résultat.  
\- Si tu veux… Tout a commencé quand j'avais dix ans, ma famille était en proie à des attaques répétitives, mais minimes, d'un gang inconnu. Ils tagguaient, détruisaient mais jamais ils ne s'en prenaient à nous directement, toujours par le biais de déchets inanimés. Je n'étais encore qu'en primaire et je ne comprenais pas encore toute l'importance de ces dégâts. Je l'ai appris à mes dépends le jour de mon dix-huitième jour de collège. Un des gars du gang m'a suivie jusqu'à l'intérieur du collège, et il m'a entraîné dans un coin où personne n'allait, du moins ce qu'il pensait, puisque quand il allait commencer à me porter un coup pour m'assommer quelques élèves, mes amis, qui m'ont vu être traînés ce sont approchés, parmi eux il y avait un garçon que je ne connaissais pas, un garçon blond aux yeux vert et une fille brune, limite rousse, à lunette. Mon agresseur a été pris de panique et a préféré s'échapper mais il a trébuché et son sac a brutalement cogné le sol et on avait tous entendu que quelque chose venait de s'ouvrir avant qu'une sorte de minuteur ne retentisse, et… Tout est aller très vite. J'ai courus et je me suis jetée sur mes amis pour les forcer à s'allonger, les protégeant ainsi de la détonation. Nous avons rampé rapidement hors de cet endroit, mais une fois relevée, malgré les avertissements de mes amis, j'ai plongé la tête la première dans les flammes et les débris pour pouvoir extirper mon agresseur salement amoché. Les pompiers, les ambulances et la police sont très vite arrivé suite à cela, j'ai eu trois côtes cassées, des brûlures un peu de partout sur le corps, ils ont néanmoins pu réussi à réparer mon œil gauche qui avait été touché par les cendres et quelques débris. Quant à mes amis, ils n'avaient que des brûlures superficielles, ils me doivent réellement une fière chandelle, si je n'avais pas été aussi réactive ils auraient sûrement subit pire. Et c'est après ma sortie de l'hôpital que mes parents m'ont interdit de sortir, ils m'ont enfermé, ils ne faisaient plus confiance à l'extérieur et j'ai commencé à étudier à domicile, à prendre des cours particuliers et c'est à peu près à cette période que j'ai rencontré Tikki, qui m'a permis de m'évader quand j'en avais vraiment besoin quitte à ce que ça ne soit que la nuit.  
\- Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que tu as été très courageuse.  
\- Oui, mais jamais un tel acte de courage n'a pu être reproduis par la simple Marinette que je suis, c'est pourquoi une fois que je suis exposé à des problèmes, trop violent pour moi, sous ma forme civile je perds contrôle, je prends panique. Ladybug me permet vraiment d'être pleinement celle que je suis.  
\- Tu sais, Chat Noir te comprendrais parfaitement, lui aussi est enfermé à longueur de journée s'il n'est pas à l'école, à ses cours particuliers ou à des séances.  
\- Chat Noir… Je me demande vraiment quel genre de personne il peut être sous son masque.  
\- Je ne peux rien te dire, et puis même si je ne suis pas toujours très agréable avec lui, je tiens à lui comme le plus précieux des camemberts ! »_

* * *

Nous nous étions mis à rire avant que mon double rouge ne vienne nous interrompre. J'ai dû la quitter à cause de l'heure tardive. Ça a été la dernière fois que nous avions réellement parlé. Le décor autour de nous redevient ce qu'il était à l'arrivé d'Alya.

« - Le plus drôle dans cette histoire, est que Adrien, Chloé et toi étiez là ce jour-là.  
\- Je… Je n'en ai pas le souvenir…  
\- C'est normal, ce genre de chose on préfère les oublier pour pouvoir continuer à vivre pleinement sa vie. C'est ce que tu as fait, et ce que Marinette a fait elle aussi.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Elle avait très bien compris que son passé la faisait trop souffrir, la ronger de l'intérieur, c'est pourquoi quand elle a été touchée par Moriarty, elle a délibérément laissé sa mémoire affectée.  
\- C'est pour ça que le Miraculous Ladybug n'a pas fonctionner ce jour-là ?  
\- En effet, petit à petit elle oubliait des brides, puis des souvenirs complet de son passé, jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne la terrible décision de s'en aller, loin d'ici, loin de tout.  
\- Comment le sais-tu ?  
\- C'est elle-même qui me l'a dit, elle m'a appelé la veille de son départ Nous en avons parlé tous les trois, on s'est ainsi mis d'accord, le lendemain elle dira adieu à Chat Noir et partira avec cet enfant que sa famille refuse, là où personne n'irait eu l'idée de la chercher : Marseille.  
\- Mais son accident a eu lieu à Lyon !  
\- C'est exact, le cars a été percuté par un camion, l'accident n'a fait aucun mort, mais depuis je n'ai plus jamais entendu parler de Marinette, du moins jusqu'à aujourd'hui.  
\- Est-ce que tu as des informations sur son enfant ? Si elle l'a perdue ou non…  
\- Je n'en sais rien gamine, quoi qu'il en soit, si cet accident lui a permis de la libérer de sa souffrance alors tant-  
\- Elle s'en souviens.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Elle se souviens de sa vie passée, elle le raconte, mais l'oublie aussitôt, depuis qu'elle a rencontrée Adrien tout lui revient petit à petit, et elle en souffre. C'est pour mettre fin à ses souffrances une bonne fois pour toute que je cherche à lui débloquer la mémoire ! Plagg, comprends-le ! »

Je reste assis, surpris. Si Marinette commençait à se souvenir de sa vie passée, alors ça a sûrement un lien avec…

« - Quand est-ce qu'elle a rencontrée Adrien ?  
\- Il y a… environs un mois, pourquoi ?  
\- ... Il n'y a plus aucun doute… Elle ne se souviens pas de son passé grâce à ses retrouvailles sentimentales avec Chat Noir, mais à cause de son Miraculous.  
\- Mais elle ne le possède plus !  
\- Oui, mais il lui appartient encore.  
\- Attends une minute, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire tout ça ?!  
\- Le Miraculous de la coccinelle a été volé il y a environ un mois, et d'après ce que tu me raconte, alors la nouvelle détentrice a déjà activé ses pouvoirs, forçant Tikki a rompre les liens qui l'unissait avec Marinette...  
\- Mais si c'est ainsi… Deviendra-t-elle comme le Papillon ?  
\- Si elle a des intentions mauvaises oui, mais alors qui nous protègera ?  
\- Adrien, il peut ré-endossé son rôle de Chat Noir non ?  
\- … Certes, mais je doute que ce soit totalement comme avant…  
\- Est-ce que le maître a une idée de l'emplacement de Tikki ?  
\- Réfléchis gamine, je suis le seul à pouvoir la détecter, hors tu as vu ma forme ?  
\- … Pourquoi tu es transformé en chat ?  
\- Je suis devenu un animal à cause de cette voleuse, en prenant le Miraculous de la coccinelle elle a fait tomber l'entière boîte, et le Miraculous de Chat Noir s'est fissuré. Cette fissure à transformer la bague en l'animal que je représente, m'emprisonnant ainsi.  
\- C'est pour ça que tu disais que ça ne sera plus comme avant… »

Il me faut réfléchir, je n'oserai jamais en parler à Alya, mais cette personne qui a réussi à voler les boucles d'oreille ne peut être qu'une personne de la famille de Marinette, autrement dis ça aurait été impossible. Les Miraculous se transmettent toujours dans la même génération. Le Maître me l'a bien fait savoir, cette voleuse n'est pas normale. Trop jeune pour être une adulte, trop vieille pour être une quelconque fille descendante de Marinette. Il y a aussi cette perturbation magique qui réside ici et en Amérique. J'en suis sûr, quelque chose de grave se prépare, j'espère que ce ne sera pas trop rapide à venir…

* * *

* = Toma Kira est un personnage de "Amour Endiablé" un Visual Novel sur téléphone. Dans osn histoire il nous reproche toujours qu'on fait un café infecte, imbuvable, sans saveur.

Merci d'avoir lu cette troisième partie, l'intrigue avance mais les questions elles restent encore sans réponse.  
Merci de suivre cette histoire, de la commenter, de m'encourager, c'est vraiment la première fois que j'écris une fiction qui est tant aimé !  
Entre la partie 2 et 3, j'ai changé de logiciel, j'utilise à présent Word 2016 qui au moins me corrige mes fautes et rend une lecture plus agréable. (du moins je l'espère)  
Encore désolée du retard pour cette partie (qui devais sortir le 10), la partie 4 arrive dans les prochains jours, je m'y met entre deux traductions. :)  
Sur ce, bye bye petite créature ^^


	4. HS Explications

Bonjour ou bonsoir,

En premier lieu je souhaite vous remercier, l'histoire à dépasser les 2K500 de vues (2K917 pour être précis) et vous êtes beaucoup à suivre l'histoire.

Je suis désolée, ceci n'est pas une update mais un petit texte pour expliquer pourquoi mes histoires "L'Amnésie de Marinette" et "La Mal(gicienne)-chanceuse" ne sont plus mises à jour depuis quelques temps.

 **L'Amnésie de Marinette :** Première publication en Mai 2016 et dernière mise à jour en Mars 2017 (déjà 1 an bon sang...), la vérité derrière cette histoire est l'histoire justement. J'avoue que quand j'avais commencé à l'écrire j'étais en plein dans ma période de Miraculous Ladybug, je ne regardais que ça quasiment, j'enchaînais les histoires et mon imagination en débordait. Alors :

 **"Que s'est-il passé en Mars 2017 ?"**

\- Hé bien... Pour être franche à 100% cela va faire un an que j'ai découvert l'animé : Shingeki no Kyojin (vf : l'Attaque des Titans). "Découvert" est un grand mot, mon ex en été fan et je m'étais refusé de le regardait parce que je ne voulais pas faire comme elle, il aura fallut 2 ans pour que je m'intéresse à l'oeuvre de Hajime Isayama grâce à une parodie de CrazyBombWorld : "Résumé Foireux : l'Attaque des Titans (saison 1)", c'était après le Mang'Azur 2017 quand j'ai rencontré une Cosplayeuse qui m'a invité sur un de ses tournages que j'ai décidé de regarder l'animé pour mieux comprendre l'univers. C'est ainsi que je suis tombée littéralement amoureuse de cette fabuleuse oeuvre. (âme sensible s'abstenir : SANG).

J'ai d'ailleurs beaucoup écrit sur l'Attaque des titans et ma série "L'ennemi vient des murs" est une de mes fierté, c'est en partie grâce à cette histoire que j'ai pu rencontrer ma copine actuelle. Décidément, certains univers font des miracles !  
Pour continuer sur le sujet, quand j'ai eu terminé de regarder la saison 2, qui avait été récemment sortie à l'époque, CrazyBombWorld venait tout juste de sortir le résumé foireux de la saison 2 et j'ai eu une crise de FanGirlisme que jamais je n'avais fait.  
Ce jour-là, mon amour pour Armin et Annie n'a jamais baissé. AruAni pour la vie ! (vous avez compris que j'aime ce couple ? xD)

 **"Est-ce que cela signifie l'arrêt total de tes écrits sur Miraculous Ladybug ?"**

\- Je vais répondre à cette question par une autre interrogation : "Est-ce que vous pensez qu'un jour je puisse abandonner une série pour une autre ?"

A cela je répond donc : Bien sûr que non, j'ai mes périodes comme tout le monde, je me suis intéressée à SnK au moment de point mort de la série Miraculous Ladybug dont la saison 2 et les épisodes spéciaux se faisaient attendre et j'avais besoin tout simplement d'une nouvelle drogue. Pour ceux qui m'ont connu sur _fanfic-fr . net_ ont connu m'a période "Card Captor Sakura" (vf : Sakura chasseuse de Cartes) que j'ai abandonné par manque de... Drogue. (je ne sais pas comment le formuler autrement)

 **"L'arrêt de cette histoire ne cache-t-elle pas quelque chose de plus obscure ?"**

\- Pour tout vous dire... Après plusieurs semaines d'arrêt je viens à peine de reprendre l'écriture de manière générale. A quoi est du cet arrêt ? A la mort de mon ordinateur, tout simplement. Il faut que vous sachez que pour moi un ordinateur est le seul et véritable ami que vous puissiez avoir : vous lui dîtes tout, vous lui confier vos secrets les plus intimes... Votre ordinateur sera toujours là pour vous aider dans la vie, pour moi c'est vraiment la seule chose qui me fait ressentir plusieurs émotions en même temps alors que vous le penserez "ce n'est qu'une machine". Alors excusez ma façon de voir les choses, je tend à dire et penser que chaque ordinateur et chaque peluches ont une âme.

Donc en fait j'ai tout simplement arrêter d'écrire depuis la mort de mon ordinateur, j'ai été dégoûté d'avoir à nouveau perdu une moitié de moi, une partie de ma vie : tous mes écrits, mes avancements... Par chance après analyse le disque dur n'est pas atteins et je pourrais l'extraire pour en faire un disque dur externe et réutiliser mes données. Mais pour le moment le seul écrit que j'ai pu faire à l'heure d'aujourd'hui est "NaTecHum" une histoire SF/Drama sur un univers alternatif de SnK.

 **"Que vas-tu faire ?"**

"L'Amnésie de Marinette" est une histoire qui vous plaît, qui me plaît, il y a beaucoup d'intrigues, de questions et sans aucun doute je reprendrai l'histoire. Donc ne pensez pas que j'abandonne cette histoire : Elle reviendra en temps voulu. J'espère que vous n'aurez pas à attendre un an de plus, ce sera embêtant. Mais vous le savez aussi bien que moi : cette histoire est quelque chose qui ne s'écrit pas à l'instinct, il faut y réfléchir, poser les éléments, faire une frise chronologique... En bref, cette histoire est sûrement un de mes plus gros projets.

 **La Mal(gicienne)-chanceuse :** première publication le 24 mars 2017 et dernière mise à jour le 13 avril 2017.

 **"Que va devenir cette histoire ?"**

Elle va sûrement disparaître en fait. Je l'avais écrite pour me soulager de la pression de "L'Amnésie de Marinette" et l'histoire est un coup de tête immense. Alors je suis désolée pour ceux qui aimaient cette histoire : mais je vais la supprimer.

* * *

Voilà, je vous ai expliqués les raisons de mon absence, je reviendrai bientôt en attendant je vous remercie d'être aussi nombreux à attendre patiemment la suite de cette histoire.

Pour ceux qui souhaiterai discuter avec moi directement, me donner des conseils sur l'histoire ou tout simplement me donner de la motivation, voici différents liens :

 **altaryas . oc13008 gmail . com [mail]**

 **O-C13008 [DeviantArt]**

 **Altaryas Corporation [Page Facebook & Collectif YouTube]**

Sur ce merci de votre patience, et je vous dis à bientôt. :)


End file.
